The Marauder
by Hpfreak1984
Summary: After the worst Summer of James Potter’s life, he’s going back for his last year at Hogwarts. Let’s just say, winning Lily’s heart will be the easy Part. Please Read and Review.
1. Leave it to the Red Heads

Disclaimer: We all know that I did NOT create these characters; they do belong J.K. Rowling.

James Potter sat alone on the Hogwarts Express, as it steamed northward to take him back to his seventh and finale year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sat gazing out the window at the beautiful sunshine that was washing over the English country side. His mood was not reflecting the beautiful weather. He was dwelling on the past events of the summer.  
The Dark Lord Voldemort had broken into his grandmother's house killing his Uncle and Grandmother. That now made three of James' relatives that had died at Voldmort's hand. His Father died eight years ago. Out of respect for his feelings, James closest friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew went to go "help some first years learn the ropes".  
The door of the compartment slid open and James caught a glimpse of smooth ivory skin and shimmering red hair. He turned to face the young woman. She was wearing muggle clothes. The black pants and a green blouse complimented her lovely figure. James felt his heart stop as he turned to face her. The look on her face said plainly she was not as happy to see him as he was her.  
"Potter, we need to talk." She said shortly.

James grinned sheepishly at her as he reached up and ruffled up his black hair. "Lily Evans," He said briskly, "Dose this mean you're speaking to me again?"

"You're not cute, Potter." Lily said hotly.

James winked at her, "Ahh, so then you are speaking to me again, Evans?"

"You do know I am muggle born. Which means I live with muggles, you did know that didn't you?" She said ignoring James' comment.

"I think I remember you saying something like that." James said maliciously.

This did not help Lily's temper. It flared up as she tossed her shinning hair over her shoulder and stared dangerously at James.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to put up with my bloody sister, while she plans for her bloody wedding, with all her bloody muggle friends, while being sent two bloody owls a day?"

James opened his mouth to speak, but Lily was not giving up the floor yet. "Of course you don't. Do you realize that I had to do at least 42 memory charms a week because you keep sending those stupid owls when they were there? Did I not say to you at the end of term last year that if I had to bear the burden of communicating with you over the summer, then you would have to send me muggle post?"

Again James opened his mouth and yet again Lily cut him off. "But you couldn't respect my wishes, because you are James Potter the one and only. And you can send the post in any way you wish, because you are the great James Potter....WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Lily shrieked the last part bouncing on the tips of her toes and clenching her fists.

James looked up at her. He thought she was so cute when she was coming out of hysteria. "Lily," he said trying to sound sincere, "I am sorry. Do you forgive me, Darling?" Lilly brushed her hair out of her face. They were locked in a dead gaze. Lily pursed her lips and finely nodded. James realized he was becoming quite warm as Lilly slowly walked over and sat beside him.

"What were they?" Lily asked politely.

James caught himself off guard. "Beg your pardon?" he said blankly.

Lily looked surprised, "The letters Potter, what were they about?"

"You didn't read them?"

"I couldn't. Petunia burnt them."

"Burnt them..."

"Yes, in the fire."

James looked at her skeptically. He did not for one instant believe a word she was saying. "That's odd," He said coolly, "a fire in a muggle house during the summer time, how odd indeed."

"W-well, she knew they were coming."

James studied her for a minute and coolly said, "Oh I see." Then he turned his face back to the window.

Lily sighed and tucked her feet underneath her as she turned her body to face James. He was handsome. He had a strong profile and a charming smile, when he did smile. Why wasn't he smiling now? "He's always wearing that stupid grin." Lily thought to herself. "Why is he so depressed? This isn't like him."

"Potter?" she said cautiously.

"Hmmm?" He did not want to look at her. He had poured his heart into those letters. He had told her everything from how the United States won the Quidditch World Cup, to how his Grandmother and Uncle Harry died.

"Did you mean what you said on the platform at the end of term last year?"

"Of course I did." James said turning to look at her. His eyes automatically found the light pink mark under the corner of her left eye. He loved that scar almost as much as he loved her. Then fishing to change the subject, or to get her out to be alone with his misery, he rounded on her.

"What are you still doing here, Evans? Aren't you done shouting?"

Lily looked indignant. "Shout? What do you mean shout?" Lily shirked. "What would make you think that, Potter?"

"Then what are you going to say to me without shouting?" he asked sarcastically.

Lilly sighed. She handed him a letter with loopy emerald green writing on the front envelope. It had his name on it. James opened the letter while Lily spoke.

"I don't know why he didn't send to you over the summer. But he left a note with my Head Girl material that said I was to give it to you." It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter, I am firstly writing to say that I am truly sorry for your loss. I knew your Grandmother Amanda and your Uncle Harry personally. They were a great credit to the wizarding community. They fought boldly. I hope that others may one day follow in there foot steps and attempt the great purpose they fought to achieve. Secondly, Mr. Potter, I am writing to say congratulations. I am proud to say, after some careful consideration, I have decided to appoint you as Head Boy. You are to meet me after the feast, where I will discuss your duties with you privately. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Something hard had formed in James' throat. Did Dumbledore make him Head Boy out of pity?

"I take it you are Head Boy?" Lily asked gently.

James didn't answer he folded the letter and stuffed it into his jeans. Lily was talking but he didn't care to listen to her.

"Is there something wrong, Potter..." James heard her say sincerely.

James turned to face her. His eyes looked dangerous.

Lily felt something stop in her brain. "Evans, did you mean everything you said on the platform at the end of term last year?"

Lily rolled her eyes and moaned exasperatedly. "I most certainly did, James Potter." She hissed at him. It seemed that Lily had fulfilled her niceties for the day, and had no choice but to automatically start shouting again.

"Then do me a favor, love, leave." His tone was serious. The playful light that danced behind his hazel eyes had gone. James had dreamed sense his first year at Hogwarts for a chance like this, to be alone with Lily Evans. He longed for her to talk to him with out shouting, and yet the first time she had, he wished for nothing more than for her to leave.

Lily stood up looking as though James had slapped her. She placed her hands on her shapely hips ready to shout again. But no sooner had she opened her mouth than the door behind them slid open, and in came three young men laughing hysterically.

"Sirius, mate," said a ruggedly good looking boy with brown hair, "She didn't seem too impressed with you."

"I really don't know why she acted like that, Remus." said the tall muscular boy with thick dark shaggy hair, "It was very pretty art work, right Worm-tail?"

A fat boy with shinning blond hair, and a long rat like nose, was holding the wall to keep himself up. He nodded as he wiped a tear out of his watery black eyes.

"OH!" exclaimed Remus with a mock look of understanding, "So that's what you call it when you smear pumpkin-pasties all over her window?"

Sirius laughed heartily, which resembled a dog barking, when he noticed the look of spite on James' face and the look of Shear loathing on Lily's. "Prongsie!" Sirius exclaimed jubilantly, "Should we leave you to your wooing?" The three boys took on another round of laughter.

"No, Pad-Foot!" chuckled Remus. "We need to stay here and protect him from the wrath of Lily." There was a hint of drama in the way he said 'Lily'.

Lily sighed furiously. She turned on her heal and stormed out of the compartment, pushing Sirius slightly as she raged passed.

"Leave it to the red-heads..." Sirius said as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Damned Woman!" James spat as he kicked the seat in front of him.

"So she took it that well?" Sirius said grinning.

James reached up and ruffled his hair. He took off his glasses and leaned back in his seat. "She didn't read one bloody letter," said James in a hopeless tone of voice.

"Prongs, mate, and dose she ever read any of your 'bloody' letters?" Sirius asked.

"You're right." James said putting his head in his hands, "I just thought that after what I said last summer, she might have read at least one."

"Well, James, look at it from her perspective." Sirius said sitting beside his friend. "For the first five years she knew you she thought you were a prat. It was only last year she figured out that you were a civilized prat. So, that's when you go and decided be stupid and tell her how you felt."

"What?" exclaimed Remus? The smile had vanished from his face. "What exactly did you tell her on that platform last summer?"

"Oh, well don't you know, Mooney?" asked Sirius in pretend shock, "Jamie here declared his undying love to the fair Lady Evans on platform 9¾ at the end of term last year."

"What?" said Remus, "James, you told her you loved her? Do you even know Lily at all?" James smiled cunningly at his friends. The mischievous glint that had disappeared from his eyes over the long summer had returned. James felt a warm tingle in his chest as the Marauder in him seemed to come to life by the presents of his fellows.

"Right," Remus said slowly returning the grin to James, "Sorry, mate, I forgot who I was talking to for a moment."

Please review. How else will I get better?


	2. Mission and Mistreatment

Hi everyone!!! Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: We all know that this is to cover my butt. So, if any of you know J.K. Rowling the true master mind behind all these characters, please ask her not to sue me because all the credit is hers.

After the train pulled into the Station in Hogsmead, James and Remus quickly got off. James as head boy and Remus as Prefect had to make sure all the first years got into the tiny boats that took them across the lake with the game keeper and that everyone else got into the horseless carriages that took them back up to the castle. James looked over his shoulder as he was allowing groups of eight at a time into the carriage. He saw Lily knelling in front of a sweet blond headed first year girl. He saw Lily nod and standing up, she took the little girls hand. They walked hurriedly together over toward the lake.

James and Remus were helping the last two groups in when he heard a dark voice behind him mutter, "That's all he needs, now his head will be bigger than ever. "

James spun around quickly and wasn't surprised to see Servus Snape, a skinny greasy haired boy, talking to a mildly pretty Fifth year girl.

James half smiled at Snape and said, "Snivellus, why isn't nice to see you alive?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. He was giving James a look of the purest form of hatred. A carriage pulled up to take the last group away.

"In you get, Snively, "Said James tilting his head toward the carriage door.

James and Snape exchanged disgusting murderous looks at each other. And it was not until Snape had sat down did he turn back to the rest of the group and help them in, patting the guys on the back and taking the ladies' hands.

When the pretty fifth year girl was getting in, James nodded his head, helped her into the carriage. Then right before he let go of her hand, he gently kissed the back of it, and bowed slightly away, shutting the door on a very disgusted and fuming Snape.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After they all got to the castle, the first years were sorted, and all had eaten there fill. Professor McGonagall came over and taped James on the shoulder. She was a strict and stern woman who very rarely smiled, but there was a kindness in her look as she beckoned James to follow her through a door beside the staff table. They had just closed the door behind them when the scrapping of seats and noise of a chattering crowd told James that all were going back to his dormitories. Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the grate and flames burst to life.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Potter." She said pointing to the arm chair. "I expect Professor Dumbledore will be in here shortly to speak with you."

"Professor, do you know why Professor Dumbledore made me head boy?" James asked in a nervous sort of tone.

"Well, Mr. Potter I thought you would have already figured it out." She said in a surprised voice. "Seeing as how you were made a member of The Order of the Phoenix this past July, Dumbledore has decided it would be best to put you in a useful spot here at Hogwarts. "  
  
James took a deep breath he felt one of the heavy burdens lift off of him. Dumbledore did not make him head boy out of pity. He had made him head boy because he was the only student in the Order. And, if McGonagall was right then he has some sort of mission in mind for James. Dumbledore came in a few minutes later. His blue eyes twinkled like stars over his half moon glasses. A warm smiled appeared on his face when he looked at James but it was to Professor McGonagall he spoke to first.

"Minerva, Hagrid is having some difficulty with one of the carriages; apparently he needs a watermelon transformed into a wheel axel. Could you assist him?"

"Certainly," she said getting to her feet, "And I'll say goodnight to you both as well." She nodded at both of them as she headed out the door.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Good Night Minerva," and James simply said, " 'night, Professor."

The door shut tightly behind them. Dumbledore sat down beside James in an arm chair. He sighed deeply and looked at James in an odd sort of way.

"I am getting old James." He said chuckling to himself. James loved the open relationship he had with his Head Master. He respected Dumbledore both in and out of school. He was beyond a doubt the greatest wizard of their time.

"Sir, you do know age is relative." James said warmly.

"To what, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore asked, "Surely you don't think I am young."

"Well, Sir, what do you fell in your heat" asked James.

"I feel that I am honored to know young men like you, James Potter, and young women like Lily Evans."

James smirked at the thought of Lily.

"Speaking of which, I am assuming she gave you my letter?"

"Yes, Sir, I received it."

"May I ask you something, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Have you succeeded with her yet?"

"No, Sir." James chuckled. "I believe Lily has found me more repulsive than ever."

"Oh?" asked Dumbeldore politely puzzled, "Why is that?"

"Well, Sir, I made the mistake of telling her I loved her."

"Ahhh, I see," Said Dumbeldore warmly.

"So," continued James, "I guess if I tell her I hate her, then maybe I'll win it over."

"Or, you could prove you mean what you say." Dumbeldore chuckled.

"Or I could do that, "James said.

After a long moment the laughter died away. They gazed together into the fire for a while then Dumbeldore began to speak darkly.

"These are indeed dark times we live in, James. Voldmorte is gaining strength at a rate that not even I could have imagined."

"Yes, Sir."

"James when you became a member of the Order, I was worried. I some how had forgotten that you are a young man, a fine, brave, young man at that."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I reconsidered you because there are Death Eaters at Hogwarts." Dumbeldore looked up at James there was something strange behind his eyes. "There are Death Eaters in my school, James." James nodded to show that he understood. "James, I decided to make you head boy, because you are a member of the Order. I need you to keep your ear to the ground and find out which students are loyal to Voldemort."

"Well, sir," said James trying to lighten the mood. "Just expel all the Slytherin students and your problems are solved." Dumbeldore didn't think it funny. His voice was casual, but his look was dangerous.

"Do not be deceived, James, you will find that some Slytherins will be your allies just as some Gryffindors will be your enemies."

"Sir?" James asked intently.

"That is why you must watch all of your fellow students. There are as we speak Death Eaters in Gryffindor tower, as there are those loyal to me in Slytherin dungeon. "

"Yes, Sir," said James in barley more than a horse whisper. They sat together for another long moment. For such a simple idea, it was so hard to comprehend. After the fire began to die away, Dumbeldore finely spoke again. "You remind me of myself when I was young." Dumbeldore said getting up to his feet and beckoning James to follow him through a side door that led to the Entrance Hall. "You are energetic, brave, resourceful, and a bit hard headed."

"Thank you, Sir." James said proudly. Oh, if only Lily could hear what he had just said.

They continued walking across the Entrance Hall until they reached the marble stair case. James wished Dumbeldore good night, but no sooner had he gone up two steps when Dumbeldore stopped him. James looked down at him curiously. Dumbeldore was holding a piece of parchment.

"James, take this my boy. It may help."

"Sir?"

"This is incase you would like to give your Lily, a few ever blossoming lilies."

James grinned as he looked at the parchment. A smirk flickered across his face.

"No, sir, she hates lilies."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but she may go for a few ever blooming roses."

"Indeed she may, Mr. Potter," Dumbeldore smirked back. "Good night, my boy, and remember, keep your eyes open.

" "Yes, Sir" James said holding up the parchment. "Good night, sir." And with that James turned and ran up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first week back at school went by too fast for James. Just as he was getting use to the tireless hours of homework, another bundle was thirsted at him. This was not too obvious to him until they spent a whole Potions lesson talking about the concept, uses and dangers of Poly Juice potion. When his teacher Professor Fistic said they had to turn in an Essay over the theory, before actually attempting to make the potion the next class period. This is why on Saturday morning, James was found at the Gryffindor table at breakfast with his potion book propped open against a pitcher of milk, slowly eating a bowl of oat meal.

James was just reading about how to stew lice wings when he felt two large hands clasp his shoulder.

"Morning, Prongsie," said Sirius voice from behind him.

"Morning," James said not looking up from his book.

"I'm telling you, James," said Sirius setting down and throwing waffles on his plate. "We have ourselves in a right state with this chaser business."

"Hmm" James mumbled to show he was listening, but still not looking up from his book.

"I mean, Worm-tail is talking like trying out. Don't get me wrong he's a good kid and all, but he has the talent percentage of a flobber worm."

James shook his head as he turned the page. "That is a problem. I won't have the heart to cut him off the team."

"Ocha owna boo?" Said Sirius a mouth full of sausage.

"Don't know. Maybe take him out and do extra training before try outs." Said James he studied the page a little longer then burst out, "Where** IS** Remus?"

Sirius looked taken aback, "You do realize I was talking about Peter."

"I know," James said slamming the book shut and looking at Sirius for the first time all morning. "It's just that I'm trying to understand this ridiculously hard potion and I haven't seen Remus all morning. I need his help, Sirius. I'm not good at potions and I have to do well on this N.E.W.T. pretest tomorrow or I will be kicked out of potions and (because I have to have the class) I will never become an Auror.

"Well, mate, sucks to be you." Sirius said smirking buttering a piece of toast. "But I wouldn't worry. Mooney just ran up to see Madam Pomfrey so he could take a protein potion."

James looked shocked, "What? Why dose he need a protein potion? He only needs one…"

"He only needs one on the morning on a full moon." Sirius whispered silently trying to calm James down. "So he's not week when he takes his _other_ potion." Sirius was looking at him pointedly. A few eaves droppers were trying to listen in, but James didn't need Sirius to be more specific. He knew exactly what his friend was talking about.

"Tonight's a full moon?" James asked eagerly. Sirius nodded. "Any plans then?" James asked still whispering. Sirius shook his head.

James grinned and said, "All right, here is what were going to do. We're….."

"Potter!"

"Here we go again." James said as he turned around facing the table once more. He slammed his head on top of his potions book and threw his arms over him, making himself look like a blue lump with a shaggy black patch of hair. He felt two sharp jabs between his shoulders, and heard Sirius laughing.

James jumped up and turned to face Lily. She was wearing a pair of kaki muggle pants. Her hair was twisted up and elegantly setting on her head so that James could see her long swan like neck, and her silver Head Girl badge was glistening beautifully against her black sweater. But despite the angelic and sweet appearance Lily was presenting, James could tell he was in for more mistreatment, unless…

"Lily my, love, it's so nice to see that the excitement of last night hasn't changed our relationship a bit." He said in a mock tone.

"What? I have no idea of what you are talking about Potter." She said looking disgusted.

James took her hand and kissed it. "Lily, my beautiful flower, I know you have not so quickly forgotten what we did last night behind the tapestry on the fourth floor last night, now have you?"

Lily pulled her hand quickly away from James. She stared at James coolly, unmoved and unshaken by the comment.

"James this is just a reminder that we are scheduled to patrol the grounds tonight between nine and twelve o'clock tonight."

"What?" James looked dazzled. "Sirius did you hear _that_?"

Sirius was laughing heartily now, and the Gryffindors were all beginning to peek down the table at who was making all the noise.

"I did, mate, congratulations." Sirius choked out before bursting into deeper laughter.

James Jumped up on the bench beside the table. "Attention every one!" James shouted as the non silent but quiet Great Hall turned to look at him. "I would like you all to know that after six long years of perusing her, the fair Lily Evans has agreed to giving me three whole hours of her time. Now, my love…" said James jumping off the table so that he was standing directly in front of her. "How about we seal the deal with a little kiss."

Lily did not look upset. On the contrary she looked a little amused. She was wearing a look James never seen before. It was sexy.

Lily walked slowly closer to James. She began to ever so slowly run her hand up the side of his arm. James was felling a bit nervous, surely she was not going to kiss him, not after that! But James was not going to object if she did. After all he had been waiting six years, why not now? Lily was so close now that his nose was brushing the pink scar on the corner of her eye. He felt Lily's hand move across his shoulder close to his neck. Then suddenly a sharp jabbing pain was coming from the hallow spot between his collarbone and jugular vain.

Lily pushed back down on the bench. She was squeezing his shoulder very tight now. It hurt so bad, James was doing everything in his power not to flinch.

"Now let's get one thing straight." Lily said slowly as she bent over to hiss in his ear. "I am not spending this time with you out of pleasure or wanting. I am doing it because I am Head Girl and I must patrol the grounds with the head boy. Now, you _will meet_ me in the Common Room tonight at a quarter till eight. And if you so much as look at me in a disapproving, I will hex that pretty little nose of yours clean off." And with that she let him go, turned on her heal and marched out to a round of applause.

James turned to Sirius who was clapping particularly hard wearing a look of disbelief.

"Well, mate." Sirius said grinning, "at least she said your nose was pretty."


	3. Class 'C' Curses

Hello good people of the fan fiction world! Thank you so much for reviewing. Pleases Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, theses characters are not mine…blah…blah…blah ….They belong to J.K. Rowling. We all wish we'd thought of them but we didn't blah…blah…blah.

After lunch that day, and after telling Remus and Peter what had happened. James decided to take his broom stick down to the Quiddith pitch. He was going to wait for Peter and Remus to get back with the Quidditch balls from Madame Hooch's office, but the temptation was to great. James mounted his broom and kicked hard from the ground.  
He soared high into the air free from all of his emotions. He did a few forms and felt his heart grow lighter with every twist and turn of his broom. Here he had no worries, no fears, no one to bother him..... "James, you better get down here quick!" Came Remus' voice from the world below.  
James broke into a dead dive, toward Remus. He pulled up five feet above the ground into a small loop the loop, and then jumped off his broomstick right in front of Remus.  
"What's up Mooney?" James said lightly. "Oh, Am I glad you're here. I need help with a...."  
"James, stop." Mooney said panting.  
James fixed him with a concerned look, "What's up?" he asked more seriously.  
"James, P-Peter," he panted, "He's b-been attacked."  
"What?" Exclaimed James breaking into a run toward the castle.  
"Is he all right?" James asked.  
"I think he will be. He was knocked out." Remus said running to keep up with James. "He's broken out into a bunch of green boils. He's covered in them from head to foot."  
"Where's Sirius?"  
"He's with Peter in the hospital wing."  
They ran all the way to the top of the hospital. When they came in James saw Lily sitting talking to Sirius on a couch. James skidded to a stop in front of Sirius. He placed his hands on his knees, whipped his brow and panted. "Sirius, W-What happened?"  
Sirius shook his head. "I don't know man. I went into Hooch's office, to get the balls. I heard noises outside, then a crack and the sound of Peter being thrown against the wall. When I got to him he had a cut in the side of his head and the boils were starting to form. So I picked him up and carried him up here. I ran into Sirius on the way up here and told him to come and get you."  
James reached up and ruffled his hair. He started pacing as he remembered what Dumbledore had said.  
''You will find that you have enemies in Gryffindor tower just as you have allies in Slytherin dungeon.''  
"Let me think." James said pacing around murmuring more to himself. "Peter hangs around us. He has no enemies. Why would a stranger attack him? Remus, you were going to meet them when you saw Sirius. Did you see any one else coming from that direction?"  
"No not a soul." Remus said.  
James began muttering again. "So, no one was seen leaving. Could be an invisibility cloak, or a Disillusionment Charm, but why stealthy? What dose Peter Know? Dose he know anything?"  
James stopped pacing and ruffled his hair again. He stopped and looked at Lily. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here Evans?"  
Lily looked a little surprised that had he asked but, answered promptly. "I was here getting help with my Cardiovascular Venoms and Counter-Venoms essay from Madam Pomfery, when Sirius brought Peter in." she shook her head and added, "He was in a bad state."  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait till Peter wakes up before we get some answers." James sighed ruffling his hair again.  
"How long will that take?" Asked Remus.  
They all looked at Lily. She was as knowledgeable as any Healer and she still had two years of Healer's school after Hogwarts before she was certified.  
She cleared her throat and spoke plainly. "Well it is a class 'C' curse compounded by the force of the fall. This gave put him into a slight coma. The boils have to be treated first, so that the waking potion won't mix with the treatment potion." She sat thoughtfully for a moment and said, "Twenty-four hours for the boils to clear, twenty four for his system clean out the potion, then six for him to wake up. He'll probably be awake in two days, and then he'll spend that night for observation. So he should be out in three days at the least."  
James, Remus, and Sirius were looking at her very impressed. Lily was good at healing. Then James thought of something she had said earlier.  
"Evans, what is a class 'C' curse?" he asked.  
"Well, curses are divided up by the level of magical power and personal damage they cause. The class 'A' curses are your slandered prank curses they never really hurt any one and all you need is a counter-curse. The class 'B' curses are more severe, they are usually harmless but without a healer's attention they could turn serious. A class 'C' curse, like Peter's, needs Healer attention and usually has no lingering side effects. So you can guess which three are the class 'D' curses." Lily finished crossing her arms and pursing her lips. Sirius and James who were studying N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts sat looking intently at each other. Sirius, who was studying mostly Magical History and Law, however looked a little lost.  
"I am er going to fell like a prat for asking, but which three are they?"  
James swallowed hard. Whoever attacked Peter wanted to hurt him. The answer to Sirius' question was burning in James mouth. James felt an odd bitter sensation as he heard himself say, "The unforgivable curses."

Please submit a review. Good or bad I don't care. I just want to know your opinions.


	4. Feud, Fight and Guilt

Disclaimer: This is where I say that I don't own nor did I create any of the Harry Potter Characters.

And now here is where I say thank you foe the great reviews, especially to my Good friend A-Wall who is always trying to help me improve. Thanks guys!! Please remember to review after you read.

The rest of the day seemed to pour by too slow. James, Sirius, and Remus went up to their dormitory and stayed there for the rest of the day. James and Remus got out their potion books and their N.E.W.T. study guide and were trying to tackle the theory of Polyjuice Potion while Sirius sat on his bed staring out the window.  
The atmosphere was still and quiet for a good hour, with the exception of Remus or James turning the page and the scratching of their quills. That is until....  
"Why?" Sirius let out an exasperated growl. "Why would anybody use a class "C" curse on Peter?"  
James and Remus closed their books. It was the same burning question they wanted answered.  
"I mean," Sirius continued, "whoever did it must have wanted to hurt him. You don't go around putting dangerous curses on people just because there prats!"  
James stared at the ground. He had an uneasy felling. Dumbledore knew something like this would happen, and would keep happening unless he, James Potter found out whom.  
"James?" came Remus' voice over his thoughts, "What are you thinking?"  
James shook his head. He knew it would do no good.  
Remus stared at him closely a few seconds longer and said, "What aren't you telling us?"  
James didn't answer. If he said anything, then it would be verifying what Dumbledore said about the Death Eater's in the school. But, the attack on Peter had already did that.  
"The night before term started, after the feast," James started uneasy, "Dumbledore told me there're Death Eaters here at Hogwarts."  
James could hear the air being sucked out of the room as Remus and Sirius took deep gasps out of shock.  
"Who would they be?"  
"Why would any body want to be a Death Eater, and then flaunt it under Dumbledore's nose?"  
"But, James, how dose he know?"  
"Where are they?"  
"Where is the proof?"  
The flood of unanswerable questions that James had been asking himself for a week came pouring out of Remus and Sirius. James had pondered all of these and more, coming to the same lost conclusion every time. But he also knew he had to answer them with something, and as bleak as the truth would sound to them at this time it was all he had.  
"I don't know mates. I guess that's what I have to find out."  
Sirius looked as though he had been slapped, and a sudden look of understanding was creeping around Remus' face.  
"Hold on" Remus said slowly, "do you mean to tell me that Dumbledore made you head boy because he wants you to find the Death Eaters in the school?"  
James nodded.  
"Is he mad?" exclaimed Remus, "Has he lost his bloody mind? James we are not Arours yet. If these people are using class "C" cruses on the innocent for no apparent reason, think of what they will do to you when they find out you're working for Dumbledore."  
He had hit a nerve. Dumbledore was indeed, not mad. James took a lot of stock and pride in what Dumbledore confided in him with and the responsibilities he put on James were considered honors.  
"First off, Remus, Dumbledore has not lost his mind. He is as keen as ever. But he can't watch the world and his school for Death Eater activity all at the same time. He needs all the help he can get."  
"Yeah, James but wha-..." Remus was cut off.  
"And second," James' voice was slightly raised now, "We don't know if Peter is innocent. God only knows what he dose when we're in Quidditch training, or thinks about over the Summer, and writes in letters to people we don't know."  
"PETER?" Sirius and Remus said together.  
Sirius laughed at the thought, but Remus was going to make James see reason. "James, come on! Be reasonable, man. You are talking about one of the most highly cowardice, untalented, lazy, defenseless, clumsy idgets we know. What makes you think he would even dabble in the dark arts? I mean Peter is afraid of his own shadow, for pity sake!" "All I know" James said in his defense, "Is that Dumbledore told me not to trust any one. He said some Gryffindors will be my enemies and some Slytherines will be my allies."  
"Will, James, or may?" Remus seemed bent on not believing James. He expected this from Sirius, but from Remus? Remus was usually very keen to see every one as equal, especially given his condition as a werewolf. But some reason not now. Not when it put Peter in a bad light.  
"Look, James," Remus said shutting his book with a snap. "Do you trust, Sirius and I?"  
James looked taken aback. "Of course I do."  
"Then why not Peter, he is your friend."  
"YES, Remus!" James exclaimed, "But all I know is that someone used a class "C" cruse on Peter Pettigrew, and mysteriously disappeared after it was done, and no one can apperate or disapperate into, around, or out of the castle.  
"So everyone is a suspect?" Remus asked slowly.  
"Yes! That's what I have been trying to tell you! Every Gryffindor, every Slytherin, every Huffelpuff, and every Ravenclaw are suspects."  
"Every Gryffindor?"  
James sighed. "Yes, Remus, every Gryffindor."  
"So, Lily is a suspect, though she was with Madam Pomfery in the hospital wing?"  
James didn't answer.  
"And what about Sirius, who carried him up?"  
"Oh, but that means I would have had to have done it. Because I was the one who came and got you immediately and..."  
"Enough, Remus," James said in a slow defeated voice . "I see what you mean."  
The dormitory was sucked into silence for another hour. The discussion released no tension, only worsened it. James and Remus sat across from each other glaring frustratingly up at each other as they were writing their potion's essay, each wondering how the other could be so unreasonable.  
The sun was sinking ever closer to the western horizon. And it was not until the sky began to turn a brilliant shade of pink was it Sirius' turn to break the silence.  
"So, what are we going to do tonight?"  
"Don't know." James said in a low voice.  
"You always know!" Sirius groaned.  
"Well, Sirius, I don't know tonight!" James snapped.  
Sirius let off a soft smile.  
"Girls, girls, girls," he said shaking his head, "why are we fighting?  
Just kiss and make up."  
James and Remus exchanged looks.  
"Go on! A big wet..."  
But before anything else could be said, James and Remus did forgive  
each other by jumping onto Sirius' and attacking him with pillows.  
"Girls are we, Pad-Foot?" exclaimed James as he slapped Sirius hard upside the head with a pillow.  
"You are!"  
"Wrong answer!" Yelled Remus taking another brutal hit with a pillow.  
James tackled Sirius at the middle and they toppled over onto the floor. They scuffled across the floor in a tangle of arms, legs, and black hair, until James was holding Sirius in a head lock and sporting a slightly bleeding nose.  
"Do you give up?" Yelled James.  
"Never!"  
And with that Sirius broke James' grip, stood up and flipped him onto Peter's bed breaking the frame. James felt the air knocked out of him. He rolled off the bed just in time to see a big black dog bounding toward him.  
"UH, NO!! SIRIUS THAT'S CHEATING" He bellowed at the dog.  
The dog didn't stop. He jumped up and pushed James back down on the bed.  
"Sirius, wait...." Remus chocked through hysterical laughter. The dog turned and looked up at Remus.  
"Now, you know that's not right. You can't attack a man with glasses as a dog. Now, James take off your glasses." James gave a short grimace. He reached up to take off his glasses.  
"Right, but it's not fair that I can't transform..."  
But James didn't finish his sentence. No sooner had he taken off his glasses than the big black dog jump on him, licking his face furiously. James picked up the pillow by his head and hit Sirius hard with it. It seemed to be working until Sirius grabbed the pillow between his teeth and began to pull. The big pillow ripped in half as the feathers began to fly all over the room. Sirius began to bark as he stood triumphantly over James.  
The victory was short lived however when a sharp loud pounding was coming from the opposite side of the door.  
"What IS going on in there?" It was Lily's voice and it was more furious than James had ever heard it.  
"Oh, bloody, hell!" said James as he was trying to sit up. "Sirius get off, and you might want to change...."  
The door burst open as Sirius jumped behind the bed. Lily was standing in the door way fuming with a fifth year boy, a third year boy, and the first year girl Lily was helping on the train the night they had arrived at Hogwarts. Lily's eyes were on fire. She glared from James to Remus and back to James.

"WHAT BLOODY HAPPENED? ARE YOU RAISING CHICKENS IN YOUR DORMITORY? WHERE IS SIRIUS?"

Sirius popped up from behind the broken bed. "Ah, Lily," he said lightly, "How nice to see you."

James felt his heart stop. He knew Sirius like him liked to make light of tough situations, but Lily was a force to be reckoned with. James would have preferred Professor McGonagall find him than Lily. With the Professor he may be able to find some way to make the sentence lighter, but with Lily, the only option was to wait for the axe to fall.

Lily turned to the students behind her. "Sean, Clarence, thank-you. Beth we'll finish tomorrow. Right now I need all three of you to go back down stairs."

As the others left, and Lily turned to face them, James flinched ready for her wrath to sweep over them. She walked across the threshold and shut the door.

"I can't believe you! All of you!" she exclaimed her voice shaking slightly. "How could you? Remus Lupin, you are a prefect! You are suppose to responsible. You are suppose to make sure your fellow students follow the rules." Remus looked at the floor.

"Sirius, you want to be an Unspeakable? How do you think you will get there if you can't even exercise a little self control now? You do realize unspeakables have to have a LOT of self control?"

Sirius also, looked at the ground. And mumbled, " I'm sorry, Lil."

Lily nodded and turned to leave. James felt awful, he would rather her scream or shout. He would want a detention, or even prefer a personal ban from Quidditch for three weeks, than to have Lily just ignore him.

"Lily?" She shot around and giving him a venomous look. James saw that tears began to stream form her eyes. Her voice and body shook horribly.

"I am so disgusted with you, James Potter. I can barley stand to look at you right now." She turned to walk out the door.

"Wait, Lily, what about to.."

"Come tonight if you must, Potter, but I can assure you I can take care of myself." She turned and left, slamming the door with such force it bounced back slightly opened. Leaving the Marauder's feeling the worst they have felt in a very long time.


	5. Starting Over

Hey Kids!!!   
Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. I would like to say to AWall thanks for your help. It's always great to have friends how want to see you get better. And Mexichic1984, you are the best!! Then to my faithful readers Bouzi Neo, MPPLilyPotter, and finally TeenTypist; thank you.

Disclaimer: ….Do I really have to say it again? Theses characters aren't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At eight thirty, James decided it would be best to go with Lily. He gathered his map and his invisibility cloak and put them into his back pack. He still felt bad about letting the "pillow" fight go to far. But it would be a bad idea to let Lily be alone on the grounds with the possibility of Remus escaping as a were-wolf.

Fifteen minutes latter, James zipped his bag and ran out his dormitory to meet Lily. He was surprised to see that she was actually waiting impatiently for him.

"Well," she said stiffly, "I figured you _would _come anyway." She glanced at the bag. "What's that, Potter?"

James shrugged. "Just some things I'll need for later."

Lily sighed and turned on her heal toward the portrait hole. James followed her in silence all the way down the marble stair case and out the main doors of the castle.

Lily looked up at the big silver moon, and the bright cascade of stars that lit the deep September sky. She took a deep breath and said rather forcefully, "Lovely night. Isn't it?" She then took out her wand and muttered, "Lumos" causing a steady, bright stream of light to shoot out of the end of her wand.

They walked along in silence as the warm night air rushed over them. James was uneasy. His breath was coming fast. His adrenaline was rushing through his veins.

"**CRACK****"** ****

James pulled Lily behind a bush, and put his hand over her mouth. His breath was coming quicker now; his heart was slamming against his chest. He was looking wildly around for whatever had made the noise.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Lily spat.

"Sh-Shh, quiet. I heard something."

"What? Oh, you mean the twig I stepped on?"

"No, it was coming from our right."

"What was it then?"

"I don't know." Said James peering through the leaves, "But I do have an idea ."

He pulled his bag off his shoulders. He rummaged around in it till finally he pulled out an old grubby bit of parchment.

"What's that?"

James ignored the question. He tapped his wand to the parchment and murmured, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then instantly, trails of ink began to form on the parchment, revealing a map of the Hogwarts School and grounds, including hundreds of little dots with names beside them. Most of the students' dots were stationed in the four corners of the castle, with the exception of James Potter and Lilly Evans, and to the right of them in close proximity, two dots marked Luscious Malfloy and Severus Snape.

Lily gave the map a double take. She pulled it out of James' hands and stared at it opened mouthed.

"Where did you get this, Potter?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"I made it with Remus and Sirius." Said James rummaging again through his pack.

"Is this accurate?"

"It never lies."

"Then we need to go over there and tell Snape and Malfoy to get back to the castle."

James grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to the ground beside him.

"_Or,_" James said slyly holding up his invisibility cloak. "Let's find out what they're up to. Shall we?"

Lily returned the sly grin. They stood up together. Lily carefully put her arm around James so he could pull the cloak around both of them. They walked carefully to the other side of the lake and crouched just on the outskirts of the forest so they could hear exactly what was being said, without being detected.

"Now Luscious, be reasonable. All I'm saying is this. I don't think it wise to start now."

"And why not Severus?"

"Because doing this under Dumbledore's nose will mean more consequence then a detention if we're caught."

"We have our orders. We must do it."

"Yes but we have to do it gently. Or others will become wise to it."

"The teachers will never suspect…"

"I'm not talking about the teachers, Luscious."

There was a short pause. Then Malfoly said, "You speak of Potter?"

"Potter lacks brains." Snape said with a sneer.

"Do not underestimate Potter, Severus. His hatred for the dark arts and for the Dark Lord has only grown over the summer. Potter will be a force to be reckoned with."

There was another short pause.

"If not Potter, then which student, Severus?"

"Evans."

There was a shrill ecstatic laughter.

"EVANS? Oh come now Severus you can't mean that disgusting mud blood. She's a disgrace to the arts of magic."

James felt a surge of hatred toward them both. Despite it, He grabbed hold of an enraged Lily who was fighting and wiggling trying to free herself. She was longing to blast them both into a million pieces.

"Let me go, James."

"Lily, quit."

"I'll show them who's disgusting."

"Be quiet, Lily they'll hear us."

She started to shriek something. But before she scarcely made and audible noise, James cupped his hand around her mouth and hissed in her ear.

"Stop it Lily, we both know that they are the disgrace not you. Relax. They can't know were here." James began to listen hard.

Malfloy and Snape had made there way closer to where they were.

"I think it was over here." Malfloy's voice was closer.

"Why would any body be over here, Luscious? It's too close to the forest. The moon is full and the forest is full of were-wolves."

"Yes, but…"

"Let's continue this upstairs in our dormitory."

"Yes," Malfoly said more slowly, "Let's do."

James and Lily waited until they knew the close was clear. When it was, Lily threw off the cloak and pushed James' hand away from her mouth. She stormed away from him.

"Come on Potter, We got to go to Dumbledore."

"With what?" James stood in his tracks, holding his cloak limply at his side.

Lily looked scandalized, "With WHAT? Potter, did you not hear them?"

"Yes, love, I did. But all we know is that…"

"That they're taking orders from Voldormort…"

"Wrong. All we know is that they are taking orders form someone. All we know it could be something their little Slytherin group has come up with, maybe a prank against one of the houses. Gryffindor is playing against them in two weeks."

"_Oh great theory_ James, but may I point out one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Why would they be facing more than a detention if it were a prank?"

"It might be a serious prank, something that may merit suspension."

There was the distant sound of howling, and a barking dog.

Lily looked enraged. But she looked down at the ground accepting her defeat.

"Look," said James folding up his invisibility cloak and kneeling down to put it back in the bag, "Whatever they are up to, we'll find out. They will make the mistake of talking about it again. We just have to be there when they do."

"I can't believe that I'm supposed to be the 'disgrace to the magical arts'," Said Lily quietly running her hand through her hair but still looking at the ground.

James stood up watching her carefully. She turned her back to him. Then said, "I'm sorry I was so harsh with you today, James. I have been way out of line. It's just, now that you're head boy, I thought I could expect a lot more out of you. Then you tear your room apart with the Gryffindor Prefect, and Sirius, who every one looks up to, and it just ruined my expectations." Lily turned to face James again, "It's not your fault, James. You can't change who you are."

"And neither can you. You are a very talented and clever witch. Your parents love you, and you mean a great deal to your friends. Don't let something Severus Snape or Luscious Malfoy say make you feel like less of a person, because you're not."

"Thanks Potter." Lily said with a weak smile.

"No problem. Are you going to be all right?" James asked.

"Yeah I think I will be. But I still feel bad for being so hateful when you've been so kind."

"Me too," James agreed, "We have both been horrible to each other. Seeing as how we are Head Boy and Head Girl, let's just start all over and forget this nonsense." James stuck out his right hand. "Hi, I'm James Potter."

Lily looked at him skeptically. "Potter…"

"No, no, Please, Call me James, Miss?"

Lily giggled slightly. "How do you do, James? My name is Lily Evans."

"It is a pleasure, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, but please, call me Lily."

James gave an exaggerated sigh, "Wow, I'm glad that's over. I don't know why but, I've been so nervous about meeting you."

Lily laughed at James until a barking dog came bounding out of the forest and began to push the back of Lily's knees with his nose.

"Oh My!" Lily said startled by the big dogs attempts to push her toward the castle. There was a howl of a strange animal coming from just inside the forest. The dog began to bark more aggressively and pulled at the cuff of James' pants.

A sudden rush of understanding came over James. Remus had escaped the Shrieking Shack and now Lily was in a lot of trouble.

James grabbed Lily's hand. "Come on hurry."

They ran at full speed to the other side of the lake and up the hill toward the castle before James Pulled Lily behind a tree. He peeked out from behind it and saw the big black dog snarling and snapping at a large creature, it seemed like it was half a wolf, and half a man. Lily poked her head out too, screaming at what she saw. The wolf stopped in mid-swing looking into their direction. The dog ceased the moment by jumping up and grabbing him by the throat.

"Oh God James, that's a werewolf! We need to get out of here."

"Right," James said panicked, watching the dog run into the forest and the wolf following close behind. " Run back to the castle and don't look back." Lily nodded and did as she was told. She took four strides before stopping to turn back, "But James, what about…" but James had gone.

She peered around the tree to see a stag sprinting down the hill and into the forest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please Review. I fell so special when people take the time to tell me my work sucks or it doesn't suck.


	6. She knows

SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!! This is not a new chapter. This is the edited chapter. The other was my rough copy. Here is what happened. I sent the rough draft to my beta, and when she sent it back to me I uploaded the wrong file. Here is the right one. OH! And more good news I now recognize the difference between dose and does!!! Yea me. But I welcome all your corrections, because as you can see, I can't spell worth a flip. You guys are the best!!!! Thanks, Hpfreak1984  
  
By the way, you people are too Smart to know that I made these characters. You all know who they belong to and who holds, their rights. Which is not me but the great JK Rowling.  
  
"And who was this?" Dumbledore asked James on Monday morning in his  
  
office.  
  
"Lucius Malfloy and Severus Snape."  
  
"Severus Snape?" Dumbledore looked perplexed. "Are you sure my boy?"  
  
James nodded. Dumbledore paced around the room looking puzzled. James studied him closely then said, "Is there anything else, Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No, James that's all for now. You need to go to class." James left the office. He ran down the spiral stair case, and then casually walked out from behind the stone gargoyle into the main stream of Hogwarts students. He had just glanced at his watch when Sirius came and found James.  
  
"Hey prongsie." He said gloomily. "Hi pad foot. I take it you went to the hospital wing this morning to see Remus and Peter?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "I did. Remus looks awful. He has a huge bruise on his neck from where I grabbed and another wallop of a bruise on his chest from you."  
  
They were both quit for a moment. Then Sirius said, "Is it just me or was he more aggressive then usual last night." James considered it for a moment. He then beckoned Sirius into a class room. He shut the door tightly and turned to his friend.

"Sirius you remember in July when he stayed with us?"

"Yeah." "Well he was pretty much the same as he was Saturday."

"And when we went to see him in August..."

"Again it was the same. He's bearly controllable anymore. It's like the wolf part of him is taking over more and more each full moon. It's like he can't recognize us as animals any more."  
  
"James we can't just give up on him. He's just as sane as me and..." he looked at James curiously for a moment then said, "Well, as sane as me anyway."

"When he's not basking in the light of a full moon, Sirius, he's fine. But something isn't right. He'll hurt us or another student if we don't do something soon."

"Another Student...you mean like Snivellus?"

"I'm serious, Sirius."

"You're too worried James." Sirius said trying to reassure himself along with James, "We'll just watch him over the next few months and see. If he is worse in October, then we'll talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks. Come on or we'll be late for our classes."

James nodded as he followed Sirius out the door. He then said goodbye and took off toward the dungeons to his Potions class. He had just glanced at his watch and began to pick up his pace when a female voice called him.

"James, wait!" James groaned as he turned around to see who it was. He had many female admirers, but he did not want to tell Professor Fistic he had been late because a girl stopped him in the hall to flirt. He liked to flirt, and he liked female attention. But to tell his kind yet stern potions teacher this in front of Lily and Snape would not help any of his causes.

"Hi, James" Lily said lightly. James gave a great sigh of relief.

"Hi, Lily"

"Do you mind if we walk to class together? If I'm late, I'd prefer not to be the only one." James smiled at her.

"Sure," he said "you can blame me and I can blame you."

"Oh thanks." She said sarcastically. They walked together down the stairs toward the dungeon.  
  
"I was hopping to see you yesterday."  
  
"I had to study for this test. It's going to be awful."  
  
"Do you understand about the lice wings?"  
  
"Oh yeah, lice wing...no problem...they..."  
  
James stopped when he saw Lily's amused expression.  
  
"You have no idea do you?"  
  
"No I don't." James laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Remember this, ok? The lice wings when properly stewed give of a reactive protein called Temprabond. You can remember it because it temporarily bonds the drinker's DNA to that of the person they are changing into."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Do you remember the four steps of Temprabond fusion?"  
  
"I think so." James said as they reached the class room.  
  
"Then you'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks, Lily." James said as he reached up and pulled the door opened just as the bell began to toll.  
  
"No problem she said as she past in front of James and went to sit by her Ravenclaw friend Mandy Killian. James took his seat by Remus just as the last chime was dying away.  
  
"Morning Mooney." James said happily  
  
Remus was wearing a sly grin. "Morning. You walked Evans to class?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"I think so." said James as he pulled his essay out onto the table.  
  
"Good morning my future Aurors and Healers. I hope we are all in good spirits today." Said their potions Professor, Professor Fistic, as she strolled into the room and up to the front of her class tying back her auburn hair. "I would like for you all to please get out your essays, seeing as how they are due today."  
  
There was a sudden sound of scrapping chairs, and rummaging paper as most of the students reached for their bags to retrieve their essays.  
  
When the noise had died away, Professor Fistic waved her wand causing 32 sheets of parchment to fly form the tables and into a neat stack on her desk.  
  
She glanced out of the enchanted windows she had put in the dungeon to make it less gloomy then said sweetly, "As it is such a beautiful day, and seeing as how it would be best to wait for the start of the next lunar month, I have decided that we will take a reprieve on starting the Polyjuice potion today."  
  
A sudden brightness seemed to fill the room as 32 faces lit up at once.  
  
"However," said Fistic as she reached for a stack of parchment that was lying face down beside the essays, "That does not mean we get to forget our lovely little pre-test that Mr. Fistic help me make up for you over the weekend."  
  
The room filled with groans and disapproving sighs.  
  
"Oh don't give me that rubbish." She said passing out the tests. "Now here are the rules. No talking. No cheating. No helping. No advising. No assisting. Do we understand each other.....Mr. Potter?" She said stopping to look at James.  
  
There was a sound of admiring laughter form the students who were in her class last year with James, in which he wasn't cheating. He was merely helping, advising, and assisting Sirius, and in which Sirius was doing the same for him.  
  
James gave her a sly grin. He saluted her as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
She chuckled at him then said, "Now there are thirty questions. You may leave when you are finished." She stopped in front of her desk again after handing out the test. "Remember you all have a LOT riding on this test. If you fail it I will have to take you out of NEWT level potions, so do your very best. I want you all to pass and succeed at your goals of healing and catching dark wizards. You may begin now."  
  
James took a deep breath. He flipped over his test. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He noticed that Remus was scribbling away on his answer sheet. He looked up and over at Lily. She slowly stopped writing and turned her head in his direction. She gave him an encouraging smile. James winked at her. Her smile flashed bigger then shaking her head she turned back to her test. James ruffled his hair. Then feeling much more confident he read the first Question.  
  
**_Question one. Please answer in full sentences.  
  
Please explain the reaction that takes place when the Temprabond Protein fuses with the host DNA in the Polyjuice Potion.  
_**  
James stared at the question. He decided that he would skip it and move to question two.  
  
**_Question two. Please answer in complete sentences.  
  
Please state the four steps of Temprabond fusion, and name the waste chemicals produced in each stage.  
  
_**"Well," James thought to himself, "At least I'll get one question right."  
  
James took a shot at every question. The first four had to deal with Poly Juice Potion, the rest were trivial questions about more complicated potions that they had gone over last year. He was surprised to see that he knew most answers and guessed at those he didn't. Over all he felt that he was doing pretty good. He was just finishing question twenty seven when the bell dismissing class had tolled.

"Please put your quills down and turn your tests and answer sheets face down." Said Professor Fistic kindly. James did as he was told. He glanced around the room to see that only Lily and Snape had finished before the end of class.  
  
"Blimey that was hard." Remus said to James as they walked up the dungeon steps to the fourth floor where they would meet Sirius for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Tell me about it." James said rubbing his forehead. "I only got to twenty seven. I was really hung up on that Dragon Heart diagram. I couldn't remember which strings had the magical properties."  
  
"Three big two small," Remus said, "But I can't remember what the names are exactly right now."  
  
"Did you remember them on the test?"  
  
"Yeah, but my brain hurts too much to recall right now."  
  
"OY!! Prongs! Moony! Over here." Sirius called to James and Remus.  
  
"What's up Padfoot? How was you're class with Bins?"  
  
Sirius shrugged as they walked into their Defense against the Dark Arts room. "Same as usual great material, but no enthusiasm what so ever, he bored me stiff. How was your test?" he asked James and Remus.  
  
"Oh that test was bloody awful." James said as Remus buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh, come now Potter, It wasn't all that bad." Said their Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, Mr. Professor Fistic, as he came into the room and began writing on the Black Board.  
  
"Oh come off it, sir, that test was bloody hard."  
  
"I saw that test this morning. I think it was very appropriate. The type of preparation you will need to be an Auror will be like that test from now on, tough, grueling, and 'bloody hard'." Then trying to reassure them he said, "Look, you three are the cleverest wizards in your year. I'm sure you and Mr. Lupin both did fine on the test. Did you finish it?"  
  
"No!" James and Remus said together.  
  
"Good." Fistic said, "Then you probably did just fine." When all of the students came in they began their lesson.  
  
They started to discuss the theory of a partonus charm and other shielding spells. James enjoyed theory lessons, because Professor fistic tried to let them discuss their own theories and ideas before cracking the textbooks and finding the answers. However, because they did this most of the time they would discover the answers as a class making them all feel more brilliant than they usually did in their classes.  
  
James mood lightened significantly as Professor Fistic closed the lesson with a story of how during a raid, when he was working as an Auror with the ministry, the wizard in question was caught literally with his pants down.  
  
"Oh and the best part was this. He was begging us not to tell his wife. We decided we would oblige him. But when she got home she saw that we apprehended him and the mistress. She put two and two together and by the time she was done with him, he was begging the ministry to take him."  
  
The class broke out into laughter as the bell announced the end of class and the hour and a half break for lunch. Remus, James, and Sirius were laughing the whole way to the Great Hall, receiving admiring looks from their fellow students.  
  
"Hi James," Said a pretty brunet Huffelpuff as she walked past them. James winked at her, causing her to catch a fit of giggles as she hurried off with her friends.  
  
"Why do they do that?" Remus asked as the three of them watched them walk off. James and Sirius shrugged.  
  
They all went and sat down at Gryffindor table and began discussing their plans for the evening. When Lilly came hurrying over.  
  
"Hello gentlemen."  
  
"Hi Evans," Sirius said pulling out a chair beside him, "Have a seat."  
  
"I can't" Lily said apologetically, "I have to get to the Library. But, can I borrow James for a moment?"  
  
"HA!" Barked Sirius, "Borrow? You can have him, right Mooney?"  
  
"Too right," agreed Remus. "Thanks, mates." James said getting up to follow Lily to the edge of the Great Hall. They stopped just in the door way.  
  
"James," Lily said quietly. "I want you to know that I was thinking about Saturday night, and I want you to know that I'm in."  
  
James started laughing at her. "IN? In what?"  
  
"In whatever silly little Marauder scheme you happen to be up to." It was pointless to lie to her.  
  
"No, Lily. You're not in."  
  
"Why not? I know I can help you."  
  
"No you can't. But thanks for the offer." James turned to leave. Lily leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Then I'll tell Dumbledore that you're an animagus...Prongs."  
  
James froze. The smirk he was wearing vanished. He quickly looked around to see if anybody had over heard them. He then grabbed Lily's arm above the elbow and quickly dragged her out of the Great Hall into the Entrance hall, and into an empty broom cupboard. He shut the door tightly, and then turned to her.  
  
"How did you find out?" He asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"Oh, James, It really wasn't that hard." She said sounding a bit amused.  
  
"Indulge me."  
  
"Well, when I was on my way back to the castle on Saturday night, I stopped when I realized you weren't behind me. So I turned around to see a stag running into the forest from under the tree where I was just standing with you. The first question I asked was 'Where is James?' The next was, 'How is it that a stag is running from the tree I was just at and didn't see it anywhere?.' And then I asked myself, why James Potter would be walking around with an enchanted map and an invisibility cloak.' That's when I realized you were up to something, and that's why you turned into a stag and ran off. And now I want in on whatever it is."  
  
"Kudos to you, Lily Evans, but you don't know everything and you can't know everything. You will get hurt. So do yourself a favor and forget it all right now."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm going to Dumbledore. And tell your friends Moony and Pad-foot that they had better...."  
  
She stopped in mid-sentence. She turned to look at James with a horrified understanding sweeping across her face.  
  
"Prongs?" Lily whispered as the horror of the situation was starting to dawn on James as well. "Pad-foot? Moony? Well, they would have been on the map if they were in their dormitories." Her mind flashed to the picture of the map on Saturday night. "But they weren't. They weren't on it at all."  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"We would have seen them on the grounds, but they weren't there."  
  
"Lily please listen, you don't need..."  
  
"Pad-foot...the dog." She thought of the dog that ran out of the forest beckoning them to run. Then......  
  
"Moony? Oh God no." she whispered as the image of the werewolf played back in her head.  
  
James made Lily sit on an overturned bucket. He knelt down in front of her so that he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"Remus is a werewolf?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Yes, he is and I trust him with my life." James said.  
  
"It makes so much sense now. I mean the monthly absences, the unexplained bruises...it all makes sense now."  
  
"Yes but Remus is the same as he always had been. He's still, kind, smart, charming, snooty Remus. And I will not let this get out and ruin his reputation." James said as he pulled out his wand. "So Lily you have to swear to me that you will not tell a soul, or I will modify your memory."  
  
"I swear on my blood that I will not tell a soul." she said. "Thank you." James said putting his wand away.  
  
"Now, you need to go to the Library, and I need to get to lunch."  
  
Lily and James left the cupboard. Lily ran up the stairs, James ran back into the great hall where he found Remus and Sirius throwing olives at each other. He pulled them both up by their robe collars.  
  
"Hey James what gives?" Sirius objected.  
  
"Room. Now." "James what's...?" Remus started.  
  
"We have a problem. Lily knows."


	7. Blood Keeper’s Potion

Disclaimer: These are not my characters they belong to JK Rowling who is now living it up, because she thought of a multi million dollar idea, where as I have not yet. But be ready good people one day I will.

Chapter Seven: 

There was a still tense silence in the room. Sirius was sitting on his bed Indian style with his mouth slightly opened, and Remus was remaining unusually calm as he laid stretched out on his own bed watching James pace the floor.  
"And now, she knows that we are Anamagi, and Remus is a werewolf." James finished before he collapsed on the bed beside Remus.  
"She figured this all out on her own?" Sirius asked looking stunned.  
"Yeah...she did."  
"Damn she's clever." Sirius said shaking his head. "Why isn't she in Ravenclaw?"  
"Because she has a nasty habit of getting involved." James spat as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"Wow." Remus choked out finally "What a day! First that test now this. I tell you Prongsie if this day gets any better I might wet myself with excitement." His tone was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Sirius asked.  
"Hell if I know." James said.  
"There you go again with that 'I don't know' crap! You do realize you are the wit of this group, James."  
Remus' face lit up.   
"He guys..." but no one was listening.   
"I am not the wit, you stupid prat, Remus is the wit!"   
"HA!" Sirius scoffed "Shows what you know, Remus is the brains, you're the wit!"   
"I have an Idea mates!" Remus said more urgently. But again no one was listening.  
"And what are you the big ugly one with no wit or brains?" James spat   
"No I'm the handsome charming one with a good sense of humor!"   
"If you don't have an idea, Sirius, then why are you mad at me for not...."   
"JAMES! SIRIUS! STOP IT NOW." Remus shouted trying to bring them back to the situation at hand. "This is absurd. We need to keep our heads about us. This is a delicate situation."   
James and Sirius stopped to look at him.   
"You have an idea?" James asked.   
"I do."   
"I told you he's the wit!" James said as his and Sirius' expressions lightened considerably.   
"Ok, so what's the plan?"   
Remus gave a half grin. "We make her one of us." He said slyly.   
James and Sirius were taken aback.   
"He's not wit...but he's definitely not brains either." Sirius said to James under his breath.  
"You mean make her a Marauder?" James asked making sure they were on the same page.   
"Umm-hum" Remus said looking pleased with himself.   
"Errm Remus, one problem there, mate." Sirius said timidly.   
"What's that, Pad-foot?" Remus asked casually.   
"SHE'S A SHE.... I mean SHE'S a HER...wait I mean...she's you know...err...a girl."   
James gave him an icky look.   
"Yes but she also has brains. That is a very GOOD combination. I think a woman would be good for us." Remus said very matter-of-factly.   
James was flabbergasted. "All right stop!" he said turning in Remus "what do you mean we need a woman?"   
"Prongs," Remus said, "if you are serious about this whole spy thing for Dumbledore, then It might be useful to know what's going on in the Girls dormitory. And a girl spy would help."   
"I thought you didn't believe me?"   
"I do believe you, I just didn't think it was right to accuse your friends, who you trust."  
"All right, what if she gets hurt?" James asked. "You know that this can get dangerous."   
"Right," Remus said, "But you know what she said. She wants in on whatever it is. And that was after seeing you and Sirius run into the forest after a werewolf. I think she might have a small inkling that danger maybe incorporated with whatever we're doing."   
"I have a bad feeling about this." James said.   
"Well," said Sirius, "Girls do like to talk. What happens if she let's something accidentally slip to one of her girl friends? I mean we only have each other, so if we slipup it's ok. But Lily is.....like James said, 'Involved'."  
"We'll handle that together." Remus said smugly.   
"What do you mean?" James and Sirius asked together.   
"Mrs. Professor Fistic gave me an idea earlier today. I was thinking we needed to do this anyway given the situation with Peter, but this just reinforces the fact that we have to now."  
"Feel free to tell us what you're talking about." James said. Remus grinned.   
"Do you remember the potion that got you and Sirius in trouble last year with Fistic? You know when you were "assisting" each other?"   
James and Sirius exchanged fond looks like sharing a happy memory. "I remember the detention," Sirius said fondly, "but, alas, I do not remember the Potion."  
Remus grinned again. "You don't remember the Blood Keepers Potion?"  
"Wait a second!" Sirius Exclaimed. "You mean that potion that we all have to put a drop of our blood in, then after drinking it we are all bound to our secrets and it prevents us from telling them to anyone?"   
"That would be the one." Remus said proudly James considered it quietly. Sirius did not.   
"You mean drink your and James' blood?"   
Remus nodded. "Yes, and Peter's and Lily's."   
"Like a vampire?"   
"No not like a vampire." Remus sighed, "Vampires drain an unwilling victim of their blood to feed themselves. We give a drop of blood into a cauldron of potion. Then we all drink the potion containing everyone's blood. The potion drinkers are then prevented to tell their secrets to non potion drinkers."   
Sirius nodded, "Ahh, no wonder we needed assistances during the test, Jamie."   
James was quiet then, "And you swear this will work?"   
"Yes it will work, James." Remus said confidently   
"And you're sure you can make the potion?" Remus nodded.   
James still looked uncomfortable.   
"Look, James, I know you are worried about this. But if this gets out, I'm looking at exile from the wizarding community and the possibility of having to live in a werewolf colony. I don't think the laws will change before the end of the year. If Lily becomes one of us she will know how to properly avoid the danger, and she can't tell anyone. She knows there are risks involved. I know there are risks involved. And really this is between me and her. You just happened to be the middle man. If she doesn't want to do this, then there is nothing else we can do except hold our breath, hope it doesn't slip, and thank God that she's not following us completely unaware of the circumstances."   
"All right." James said heavily. "When and how are we going to do this?"   
Sirius looked up and grinned at them both. "I say we have a little bon-fire on Friday night." James, Sirius, and Remus all exchanged sly mischievous looks before leaving their dormitory for their next class in much happier sprits.

The next day was much more enjoyable then Monday. They had Magical Law in the morning, and then Remus and James had another round of Defense against of the Dark Arts. At Lunch the three went up to the hospital wing where they saw Peter up and about.   
"Hey, Worm Tail, how are you felling?" Remus asked kindly, as James and Sirius plopped down onto the foot of Peter's bed.   
"Oh, I'm doing better. Madame Pomfrey said I can go back to the dormitory tonight. So I'll be able to go to class tomorrow."   
"That's great!" James said happily.   
"Yeah I know." Peter paused for a moment and said, "Could you maybe train with me tomorrow after classes?"   
"Oh I don't know Pete. We have a lot of homework already, and then I have to patrol the grounds with the Hufflepuff Prefect. What's his name...Dagger...Digger....Dryer....."   
"Diggory." Remus supplied helpfully.   
"THAT'S IT! Diggory." James said triumphantly.   
"Prat." Sirius said under his breath.   
"Oh," Said Peter looking defeated.   
"Pete don't feel bad." James said, "We will before next Monday. I'm just really busy this week. But I promise we will take you out to the Qudditch Pitch and train with you."   
Peter smiled weakly. "Thanks James." He murmured.   
"No Problem" James said getting up and checking his watch.   
"We'll see you later tonight. We have a few things we need to discuss with you when you come back up to the dorm."   
"Like what?" Peter asked hurriedly sounding almost frightened.   
"Only a few little things." Remus said as Sirius tried hard not to laugh at the odd look Peter was wearing, "Like who attacked you, and the possibility of adding another Marauder."   
"Another Marauder," Peter look amazed, "Who?"  
"We'll talk about it tonight." James reassured him. "We have to go or We'll be late to class."  
"Oh God, Why did he have to get better?" Sirius exclaimed as the climbed down the staircase.  
"Stop it Sirius." Remus said, "He needs good friends."  
"Sure everyone, needs friends, but why us?" Sirius sighed.  
"Because we were the ones that saved him from the Giant Squid in our second year." James reminded him.  
Sirius stopped in his tracks. He looked thoughtful, "Oh yeah. That was a great Prank." Remus and James gave him disapproving looks.  
"Well it was." Sirius said defensively. "It's just he gets on my nerves sometimes. Did you see how jumpy he was when we said we needed to talk to him?"  
"Yes." James and Remus said together. Then Remus said, "He was acting like he always does when we say we have to talk to him. He's paranoid. That's just his personality."  
Remus and James continued to walk down the steps together. Sirius paused to think about what Remus had just said. And because Remus usually knows best, he decided not to press the issue, but accept is as truth.


	8. Lily The Marauder

Hello My Good People. Sorry it took me so long but a few things have happened. Such as, (Sorry proud moment) my older brother had a Baby. He's the cutest thing in the world weighing in at a whopping 7 lbs. 3 oz. and a Fabulous 19 inches long. Then there has been my life, and my job, and I had to get my ducks in a row for the Fall semester. It's been wild!

Disclaimer: Oh and as you know, I don't own these Characters so please don't sue me.

That night the Gryffindor Common room was exploding with excitement as first years were bustling about the idea of flying lessons on Thursday and the First Hogsmead visit for the third years and above on Saturday.

The only ones who weren't celebrating were the Fifth and Seventh year students. This is why James, Remus, and Sirius, though longing to join the fun, barricaded themselves in the back of the common room. They had stolen a black board from a deserted class room, and on it James had drawn a remarkable replica of a dragon's heart.

Just as they were congratulating each other on the brilliant way they had found the answer to their study guide question, the portrait hole swung open and in came Peter. A few people giggled maliciously as he came in, but most were kind toward him and asked him how he was feeling and if they could help him in anyway.

"Hi guys." Peter said as he took a seat, "what are you doing?"

"Homework" Sirius said, as James made room for him to join them.

"Yeah, see what you've been missing?" Remus said sarcastically. Peter let out an odd squeak.

"And the sad part is," James continued, this is our general potions. Remus and I haven't started on our N.E.W.T. Potions homework yet."

"Oh, I hope I can get caught up." Peter said.

"Don't worry, you will." James said.

They were all quite for a moment when James decided to shut his book. Remus and Sirius followed suit.

"Peter, can I ask you something?" James whispered; as the others leaned in close to hear.

Peter nodded.

"Can you tell me who attacked you?"

Peter's eyes began looking around furiously. He seemed really nervous, afraid that someone might hear him.

"I didn't see who it was." Peter squeaked. "They were wearing a cloak and I couldn't see the face."

"What kind of voice was it?" Remus asked.

"It was a male voice." Peter said now trembling.

There was more silence, then James pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Peter. "Read this, Pete." James said.

Peter took it in his fat hand. His watery eyes zipped back and forth quickly as he read it. By the end, his hands were shaking steadily. Peter let out another squeak, announcing that he had finished the letter, immediately; James seized it out of Peter's hand, and handed it to Remus; who in turn immediately got up and threw it into the fire.

"Dumbledore wants you to find them?" Peter asked.

James nodded.

"So if anything strange seems to be going on, Peter," Sirius said urgently, "You have to let us know."

Peter nodded, then said. "So I am guessing that Lily is the one we want for a new Marauder?"

Remus quickly launched into explanation about the blood Potion, after James recapped the finer points of Lily's discovery.

"But she doesn't know you are a rat." James said happily.

Peter let out a sigh. "I think it's a good Idea." Peter said, "I mean it'll protect Remus right, and all of us for that matter. And if there are…you know, at the school. Then we do need to guard our secrets." Peter said with shaking hands.

"So you are in?" James asked.

"Y-yes I'm in" Peter stammered.

Wednesday and Thursday went by fast and The Marauders had the good fortune to only have two classes today, General Potions and Transfiguration. After which, they went to lunch where they recapped the plan for the night.

"So, Sirius and Remus are taking the map that means we need someone to take Lily and me to the spot. That would be you Pete."

"Have you talked to Lily yet?" Remus asked.

"No But I will. She'll come." James said confidently.

"Highly over confident aren't we, Potter?" came the greasy voice and face of Severus Snape over Peter's shoulder.

"What do you want, Snivillus?" Barked Sirius as he and the others eyed Snape suspiciously.

"Want? I want nothing from you, you wretched excuse for a pure-blood." He spat at Sirius. "However, I do have the unfortunate task of tutoring this fool." looking down at Peter, "Pettigrew, shall we go?"

"Whatever you have to say to Peter you can say to us as well." "James Spat, as he reached into his pocket for his wand."

Snape glared dangerously at James "I have a hard enough time explaining remedial potions to one idiot, Potter; I won't waste my time on you or your little cronies."

Then turning back to Peter he said silkily, "Shall we go Pettigrew?"

Very slowly a trembling Peter got to his feet and followed Snape out of the Great Hall.

The evening came and the plan was in full swing. At exactly Eight o'clock, Sirius, Remus and Peter, made their way to the forest to find a safe secluded spot to make the potion. James Stayed up in Gryffindor Tower waiting for the right moment to talk to Lily.

She was with a large group of first years helping them with their Herbology homework. Slowly, they got up, one by one, and went upstairs to their rooms, only to return with exploding snaps, or wizard chess sets, and join their friends in the joy of a homework free weekend.

When there was only one little girl left at the table, James decided to make his move.

"Hi Lily" James said as he came over and sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Oh! Hello" Lily said almost knocking over a stack of books.

"I haven't talked to you since Monday."

"I…erm… it's ok, I've been very busy."

"Me too."

James and Lily exchanged a long glance, before the little girl sitting by Lily gave a distinctive cough causing them both to look away. James realized exactly how nervous he actually was.

"We have a lot we need to catch up on."

"Like what?" Lily asked laughing slightly.

"Like how maybe you're in."

"What?"

"Well that is I'll let you in if you go for a little walk with me."

"Let me discuss this with my client first." She said in a business like tone. "Beth," she said turning to the girl, "Do you mind if I go?"

Beth smiled brightly at her, "Go ahead I understand it now. I can do this by myself." Then leaning over to whisper in Lily's ear, James heard her say to Lily, "Besides, he's really hot, and I think you're barking mad if you don't go with him"

Lily laughed openly as she turned back to look at James with a misty expression.

"Barking?" Lily sighed.

"Yes," said Beth dryly, "barking mad."

James fought to hide his smirk.

Lily suddenly stood up and said, "Give me one minute." Then she rushed upstairs to her dormitory. She was just out of sight when James actually looked at Beth for the first time.

"Hey thanks." James said leaning across the table to talk to her.

"What?" Beth asked closing her book, then, "Oh, don't mention it, I can tell she likes you."

"Really?" James asked.

"Oh, yes, I have three older brothers. I can tell when girls like them."

"Who are you're brothers?

"Mike, Aaron, and Daniel Olsen." Beth replied happily.

"Daniel Olsen! I played Qudditch with him last year. He was a great chaser."

" I know." Beth said proudly

James smirked at her. "We haven't properly met. I'm…."

"I know you're James Potter, Gryffindor's Qudditch captain."

"I know you're an Olsen." James said.

"Oh, my first name is Beth."

"So, Beth, you like Qudditch?"

"I _love _Qudditch." She said excitedly tucking her knees under her and leaning in closer to talk to James. "I run drills with Aaron and Daniel when they were home over the summer.

James was just about to continue the conversation when Lily bounded down the steps, wearing a completely different outfit, and her hair tied up neatly on top of her head.

"Sorry I took so long." She said as she approached the table I had to find my Jacket.

"That's alright." James said glancing at Beth who gave him an 'I told you so' sort of look. "I was just getting to know Beth."

"Oh, ok. Err-shall we go then?" Lily asked glancing from Beth to James.

James got up. "It was very nice to meet you Beth." He said bowing slightly to Beth as he got up to leave.

She smiled graciously at him and replied, "I know."

After a semi-quick journey to forest, James pulled the invisibility cloak off of Lily and himself.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked sounding a bit anxious.

"Oh, this is just the best place to talk." James said waving his arm casually toward the forest.

"James….?"

"Oh don't worry we'll be perfectly fine." Then grinning slightly he said, "No full moon to night."

"Ahh, I see." She said only half confident. Just then she felt something run a cross her foot. "OH! What was that?"

James took out his wand. "Lumos" he muttered, then pointed it to the ground. A large fat rat was staring up at them.

"Hello." James said to it.

"That is the biggest rat I've ever seen!" Lily shrieked. The rat looked at her curiously, then turned and ran into the forest.

"Come on! Quick! James yelled as he grabbed her hand and began to follow him into the forest.

"James…" Lily panted, "Where…are w-we go-going?"

"I'm not sure."

"What?"

"Just follow the rat."

"_What?_"

James didn't answer. All he did was follow the rat deeper and deeper into the forest, pulling along Lily close behind him. Until, in the distance a small orange light was shinning in a clearing. As they came closer, the light was becoming more distinct and the sound of drums greeted her ears, until finally a large fire and enchanted bongos welcomed them.

"Arghh!" Sirius said thrusting a wooden spear to James' throat. "Who be ye that trespasses on our lot?"

"That's a Pirate you dolt." James said as he pushed the Spear away.

"Oh yeah," Said Sirius.

It was here that Lily looked around only to realize that the rat had turned into Peter, Remus and Sirius were dancing around without their shirts and paint on their faces and chests.

"What is all this?" She asked walking over to the simmering cauldron.

"This is your induction." James said pulling off his shirt and revealing his nicely cut body.

"My what?" Lily said laughing disbelievingly.

"Well," James said, "You said you wanted in."

"Yeah, so take off your shirt and join the fun!" Sirius said winking at her. James gave him a hateful look.

"What? If we do, she does." Sirius said dryly.

"No Padfoot…."

"It's alright, James." Lily said grinning. She pulled off her over shirt only to reveal that she was wearing another sleeker one underneath.

"All right let's get this started." Remus said picking up a turtle shell rattle.

"What's that for?" Lily asked.

"I don't know actually, I just like it." He said casually. Then he began to rattle it wildley, causing the other Marauders to start dancing around the fire, making indecisive noises, and singing a strange assortment of notes.

Then just as Remus stopped shaking the rattle, James Sirius and Peter turned into their respective animals.

"Misters Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs, are here tonight to ask the permission of Lily Evans to be the first, and only female Marauder. This is an occupation that incorporates danger, adventure, greatly organized and highly amusing pranks, and the small factor of moonlight strolls once a month. Do you accept?"

"Sure why not?" she replied as the other changed back and began dancing around wildly again.

"Here are the rules." Remus said, "You have to be nice to us."

"Because we'll always be nice to you." Peter squeaked.

"Or at least we'll try to be nice to you sometimes…" Sirius said.

"I think it would be safer to say majority of the time." James said.

The others nodded and murmured in agreement.

Lily smirked.

"All right rule number two…We always help each other out….." Remus stopped and looked around at the others, "Right? I mean we _do_ always help each other out?"

Peter, Sirius, and James exchanged thoughtful looks and again broke into murmurs of agreement.

"And thirdly, we never rat each other out weather on purpose or on accident. We never by any means tell secrets. And to make sure that we don't we have this…." said Remus as he walked over to the cauldron.

Lily walked over and peeked into the cauldron, "What is it?"

"It's Blood Keeper's Potion." Remus said proudly.

"Ah, nice," Said Lily through a snort of laughter.

"I think so." Remus said more proudly.

"Was it hard to make?" Lily asked.

"No not really, the process was simple, but the ingredients have to be just right or it won't work."

"Excuse me…" Interrupted Sirius, "but can we get this going please, the sooner we drink the potion the sooner we can crack open the butter beers and get to the fun part of the party."

Remus sighed deeply then said, "Alright, now everyone gather round. James do you have your pocket knife?"

James nodded as he pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans and tossed it to Remus.

"Alright, now all we have to do is add our blood."

Everyone gave exchanged long pleading looks. "Who's first?" Remus asked holding the knife up in his hand. Clearly nobody wanted to go first, but someone had to. That's when Lily decided to pull the knife out of Remus' hand and made a neat little cut across the tip of her finger. James went next, followed by Sirius, then Remus, until finally it was left only up to Peter.

He held the knife in his hand and whimpered slightly. He gave pleading looks to every one in the group.

"Go on then, Pete, it doesn't hurt." James said. "Just a bit of a sting, then it's over."

Peter stared at the knife as he held it in his fat trembling hand.

Sirius sighed in frustration, "Peter…" then he impatiently grabbed the knife out of Peter's hand, then quickly seized Peter's index finger and gently pressed the blade into the skin. Peter gave out a slight hiss of pain. Sirius only grinned and said, "Now was that too hard?"

"Now everybody, squeeze the blood into the potion." Remus said, milking his cut over the simmering cauldron.

The other's followed suit. The potion turned a light shade of red or a dark shade of pink. It was by far one of the most unique colors James had ever seen a potion turn. However, this was no ordinary potion, and Remus was fairly good with potions, so why should it be an ordinary color?

Remus stirred the cauldron as Sirius broke out into a little song and dance,

"Oh we prank in the morning, we prank at night, we prank whenever the time feels right. We scheme and plan and plot and scheme, causing mischief is our dream. And it doesn't matter what time of day it is……."

"What are you blabbering about?" James asked looking at him through the steam,

Sirius looked hurt, "You don't like my song, Prongsie?"

James smirked, "Made it up off the top of your head, did you?"

"Indeed!" Sirius said happily as he took the glass from Remus which was holding a portion of potion, "I figured we need an anthem."

"I see," said James, "So How dose the song end?"

Sirius looked thoughtful, "You know, I actually have no idea."

"Alright, mates," Remus said in a triumphant and jovial way, "Time to drink to our health and to our secrets."

"Here! Here!" They shouted in unison as they all swallowed the foul tasting potion.


	9. Suspicion and Bliss

OK well here is the deal!!! This is Chapter nine; I was in a hurry to post it because I haven't posted anything in such a LONG time. I want to thank you all for the reviews PLEASE keep them coming. I love hearing from y'all. And as always these are not my characters. They are JK. Rowling's

The weeks passed and still nothing unusual seemed to happen. James watched Snape and Malfloy more closely owing mostly to the lack of excitement. He figured nothing was something. So, to ensure peace, he found himself going out of his way to catch pieces of their conversation in the hall or library. But with the upcoming Quditch tryouts, he was finding it harder and harder to keep up.

His day consist of an awful routine… classes, studies, Head Duties, then if he was lucky on the week ends, he would run a few drills with any body wishing to try out for the Gryffindor team.

On a particularly wet practice in early October, James had been knocked off his broom on three occasions due to the wind. The drills he was running with Peter were not improving Peter's lack of talent, and the mountain of homework kept calling to him from the back of his mind. After his glasses were splattered with mud once again, he decided he had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled to Peter through the howling wind, "NO MORE FOR THE DAY!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!! WE'RE DONE!"

James landed causing another splash of mud, while Peter toppled off his broom three feet above the ground. James helped him up and they proceeded into the men's showers. James took off his muddy clothes, turned on the hot water with his wand, and began to wash.

At first, he thought the low hiss was coming from the faucet, but after he rinsed his hair and stepped back a bit out of the warm jets, he realized they were two voices. The first he recognized as the blubbering pitiful sob of Peter….the next was the hiss of….was it Snape?

James turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around him, he went to investigate.

As he entered the locker room, he saw worm tail backed into a corner as Snape was threateningly brandishing his wand.

"What is going on here?" James asked casually.

Peter ran out of the corner under Snape's arm, and coward behind James.

"J-James…he's trying to curse m-me….he wants t-to….."

" I want nothing from you, miserable little worm…" Snape spat as his merciless eyes were alight with hatred.

"Then what the bloody hell were you doing pointing your wand at him?" James said coolly.

"Pest control." Snape sneered.

"Well shove off before I give you a detention….or a fat lip."

Snape's lip curled as he glanced over James and Peter. He brushed imaginary dust off the sleeve of his robs, and then said, "It won't be long…all will know." With that, Snape left the locker room.

Peter fell to the floor and began to sob hysterically.

James went through the motions of the rest of the evening. He so wanted to know what Snape had meant. What was it that all would know….was it a dark plot? Was it something that Snape and Malfloy had their hands in? He also long to go straight to Dumbeldore with his findings, but he had to go to London earlier in the day, and professor McGonagall said he wouldn't be back till later that night. He sat in his empty dormitory alone on his bed staring out at the stormy.

A soft knock on the door pulled him back from his thoughts.

"Come in." James said picking up a quill and began to scribble at the Journal entry he was making before his thought had taken over.

The door creaked open and Lily stuck her head in. "You have a minute?" she asked.

She looked so beautiful. What other word could explain it? Even in her jeans and blue muggle tee-shirt, and her hair loosely pulled back she stole his breath away. He took her in for a moment examining her movements, her lines, her curves, and those gorgeous eyes.

"Sure." He said closing his journal and setting it on his night stand. "What's up."

Lily came in and sat on the corner of James's bed. He could smell her now. It was something very unique something very light and fresh, but terribly intoxicating, something that resembled the smell of wisteria on a hot, humid, summer night.

"There has been another raid…this one in Hogsmead. Two Auros have been injured and one bystander was killed. They apprehended the death eaters before any body else died, but still…." Her voice trailed off here.

"Any idea who the bystander was?" James asked. Lily shook her head.

"No, but I know it was a young woman, about twenty-three, I heard she was trying to protect her son from a stray curse."

"How awful." James felt the bottom of his stomach drop. Hogwarts was the one place in the world he felt safe. Now because of Voldmorte, the only living relative he had was his mother, and the safety of Hogwarts was being threatened.

"The first years are pretty shaken. They don't feel safe here." Lily said slowly.

"I don't either for that matter." James said voicing his thoughts. "It's like sanity can't be found. I don't remember what it felt like to not live in fear."

"The first years have never known it." Lily said sympathetically. "We must be strong for them."

James sat in silence staring determinedly at a spot on the floor. He could feel Lily 's eyes watching him.

"I've never seen you like this before." She said.

"Like what?" James asked looking back at her.

"Like… you're afraid."

James stifled an amused sigh. "I would have to be foolish to not be."

"Yes…but it just seems out of character for you."

"God, Lily, I'm a human. To fear is to be human."

Lily smiled a small smile then slid closer to him. "It's nice to know that you know you're just a man. And it's better to know that you have real human emotions. James stiffened another snort as he scooted closer to Lily. "There's quit a bit about me that you don't know."

Lily laid her head on his shoulder. Her smell made him weak all over. The feeling of her silky hair on his neck released all tension. He was so close to her….and yet nothing could be done.

"I want to learn, James." She said in barley more than a whisper.

James was beside himself. He knew he hadn't heard her correctly. He sat up and fixed her with a curious look.

There was a strange, new, beautiful look about her. Something about her eyes grabbed his attention more so than usual. "Oh God, she's beautiful." He thought to himself trying to catch his breath.

"James, did you mean what you said to me on the Platform?" The question was the same as it was on the train, but the tone was so different.

He couldn't help himself he had to reach out and touch her hair…just the strand by her face. He tucked it behind her ear and before he realized it was stroking her cheek with his hand.

"Every word…sense the day I met you." And before he could say anything else the flood gates were opened and Lily Evans leaned in and up.

Her lips were like velvet, soft and luscious. The textures of her hair and skin and lips awakened a fire in James that had long ago been snuffed out. His greatest dream was here in his arms at this moment and all was perfect in the world.


	10. That's odd

Hello every one. Thanks for you Patients, and thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming. And remember, these Are not my imaginary people, they belong to JK Rowling…..the lucky rich woman.

The rain eased and pattered softly on the tower ceiling, as night began to creep ever nearer. Lily pushed herself gently away from James' warm embrace and stared out the window.

"It's six-thirty." She said as the large clock tower across the grounds chimed the half hour.

"It is." James said lying back studying her moves…she was so graceful.

"I haven't eaten yet." She said as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt. "And then we have to patrol the corridors tonight, and I need to work on my potions, and…." She stood up and went to the door. She was reaching for the handle when James stopped her.

"Lilly, eight thirty?" she was acting peculiar.

"Yes." She said in a breathless yet preoccupied voice, she was distant. Then without another word she just reached for the door handle and walked out the door. James sat on his bed alone again.

So that was that, just as fast as it had come, it had gone. One moment Lily Evans was in his arms and they were sharing a beautiful, wonderful kiss, the next she just upped and left. And why was she acting so oddly, had he done something wrong…no, he couldn't have…it was after all Lily who initiated the whole thing in the first place.

The sound of laughter and bounding foot steps announced the coming of his roommates.

The door swung open wide and Sirius swaggered in and sat on James bed. Remus was next; he came in with a wide smirk, and leaned casually against the door frame. Peter came last and just fell face down into his bed.

James slowly looked from one smirk to the next. How odd? He thought, is it in the water? Why is everybody acting so funny?

"SO?" Remus finally prompted.

James looked totally lost. "So….what?" he asked.

"SO WHAT?" exclaimed Sirius thumping James hard on his back. "SO, can you explain why Lily came downstairs looking dazed?"

James snorted, "No Idea." He said, "That woman is so odd. She is the most temperamental being that ever existed."

"So you didn't kiss her?" asked Sirius still smirking.

"What…yes…but…"

"HA I TOLD YOU, MOONEY, I TOLD YOU!" said Sirius practically jumping up and down on the bed. "I TOLD YOU IT HAD TO BE SOMETHIG LIKE THAT FOR HER TO HAND OFF HER….." He stopped after catching the look on James face. "Sock." He finished rather abruptly.

"Sock?" James was plainly puzzled.

Remus shook his head and held up a hand to silence his friend.

Sirius heeded the nonverbal warning.

James looked form one friend to the next. He was so lost. Not three minutes ago he was kissing Lily, now…well now he was left trying to sort through the jumble of Twiddle dumb and Twiddle dumber.

"Jamie, Miss Lily Evans wanted me to inform you that she is not going to be walking the halls with you tonight. As Gryffindor Prefect, She wants me to do it instead."

"WHAT!!" James felt blood rush to his head. Why was he so upset? "Why not? What did I do?"

Sirius shrugged. "Who knows? She's a female, a woman. They're temperamental, women, and I am afraid that you've gotten yourself in a situation with the most temperamental woman I have ever met."

"Yeah…" Sirius nodded.

James smirked, she might be temperamental, but he liked it….why…well maybe because it intrigued him, a puzzle almost, and James Potter was one to enjoy puzzles.

Remus then fell on his own bed facing James and Sirius. They both looked up at James with almost misty expressions.

"What?" he asked.

"So…." Remus pushed

"So…what?" James said trying to buy time.

"Come off it you, Prat!" Sirius barked having enough, "What is like to kiss her?"

James couldn't find the words. How do you explain such a beautiful, blissful, abstract emotion? He thought for a bit longer then said,

"Do you know what it's like when you take a long sip of butter beer and that warm feeling you get right on the tip of your tongue? And the way velvet feels when you brush your hand across it? Then imagine as you feel the Butter beer on your lips, and the velvet in your left hand, you reach up with your right, and run your fingers through the softest strongest silk ever made."

Sirius sighed.

"Kissing her was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. It was like all I need was right here in my arms, it was like taking in a new strength. The way she fit in my arms, and the way we kissed was so perfect, like she was made specifically for me."

Remus sighed this time, and Sirius let out a long low noise that seemed to be resting comfortably in his chest.

"Wow, James," Sirius with a glazed misty expression, "that's so sweet."

"I can't believe you kissed Lily." Remus said lazily. "She's so pretty."

"I know!" James said feeling so much better about himself. Then after a long silent pause, they all jumped to their feet, and spread out in the room.

"This better stay between us!" James snarled.

"Most definitely." Sirius said in the lowest manliest voice he could muster.

Remus nodded, "No problem. Just us."

James eyed his friends, then said, "Good, now, I-I'm going to go nick some food from the kitchens. When I get back, were talking Quditch and broomsticks. Agreed?"

"Agreed." the others said in unison.

"Good…." Then like realizing for the first time Peter wasn't involved in the conversation, "Pete? Peter…." James looked over his shoulder while Peter answered him with a long snore.

James and Remus didn't stay outside too terribly long, weather outside was cold and wet, the October air was getting steadily more bitter. They quickly walked the court yard, and then checked the Marauder's map for any lingering students around the boundaries of the forest, after finishing up outside, they went in and walked the castle.

"It's amazing how weird this place looks in the shadows." Said James

"What do you mean?" Remus asked looking somewhat puzzled.

"I mean," James said opening a door and peeking inside, "I think this place at night looks creepy with all the shadows bouncing off from every where."

Remus was quiet for a moment, and then muttered something about not being that dark. James shook his head and the walked on.

Their last official stop was the Astronomy Tower. It was completely black except for the low light that came from their wands and the innocent twinkle of the stars.

The moon was three days away from being full again. It's orange glow made the Astronomy tower a prime place for hormonal teens to get all sexual energy out of their system. After breaking up a few couples, James let out a low whistle.

"No wonder…this place is PERFECT for shagging. It's damn near impossible to see when the moon and stars are hiding." Then almost on cue, low thunder announced the coming of more rain clouds over Hogwarts.

"And now," he continued, "It's going to start raining again and more couples are going to make their way up here. I don't know why we even try. They're just going to find some where else."

James and Remus leaned over the rail. They looked across the grounds of the school. The clouds were moving fast and soon the moon and stars were gone again covering them in complete darkness.

"Well, Prongs," Remus said turning to face James. "Let's go back to the dormitory."

But James was unable to move. What he saw had made him froze where he stood.

"Remus… A-Are you alright?" James asked.

"Yes why."

It was unreal. James had only seen his friend's eyes grow that strange yellow color only when he had turned into the werewolf.

"Can you see?" James asked.

"Yes perfectly well. Why?"

James lifted up his hand. "Can you see how many fingers I am holding up?"

"Yes four. Now, James, are YOU alright, because you seem to be going a bit mad."

James tried to look down at his own hand but couldn't see it. It was too dark for a normal person to see in that room the way Remus had.

They went up to Gryffindor tower around midnight. They changed quietly then tucked themselves into bed.

"Goodnight, prongs." Remus said through the curtains of his bed.

" 'Night." James replied. But James did not sleep. His mind was full of worry.

What was going on with Remus? Why was he getting more aggressive? Why did his eyes adapt to the dark like a wolf when he was in a human state. Then there was this thing with Lilly. She had acted weird today, but what else is new? He figured if he gave her some time then maybe she'd come around. And possibly, given enough time, she may find herself wanting James as much as he wanted her. Maybe. Then there were the Qudditch trials bothering him. It was his second and last year to be captain. He LOVED being a seeker, but what if he couldn't find a suitable chaser? Then he would have to Chase and let someone else seek….maybe Beth Olsen. Yes, she was a first year but he would bet a million galleons that that girl had skills. Poor Peter, he was so useless to Quditch. But he did try so hard. Why couldn't he find Peter's passion to play in some of his other team mates? Well, either way, Peter wouldn't make the team.

James hoped out of bed, he went over to Peter's bed. He figured he should talk to Peter about this now and get one worry off his mind. But, when he pulled back the curtains around Peter's bed, the only thing there was a jumble of blankets and an empty pillow.


	11. A Very Bad Day

I am sorry it has taken me SO long to update. But I have to ask now….DID YOU GUYS NOT LOVE BOOK #6! WOW! Well, you can defiantly tell now that this didn't come from the Master, (JK Rowling) but the characters and all they represent do…so you people just remember that when reading this. Please Enjoy and be sure to R&R.

At breakfast the next morning, James woke up early to be alone with his thoughts. He showered ate breakfast almost alone, and then went to the library to review his charms lesson from the last class. He was buried in a mountain of books when a new voice grabbed his attention.

"Hi, may I sit here?"

James looked up to see a pretty girl with long brown hair looking down at him.

"Sure. I could use some company."

"I'm sorry." The Girl said quickly, "I just don't like being by myself."

"I understand." James said. "I'm like that sometimes."

"I'm Celeste."

"I'm…"

"I know you are James Potter."

James felt him self smile a little. He was indeed notorious.

"So, what are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"Well, you see I like to study when it is quiet. So, I am usually up every morning at six to find somewhere in which I can sit in silence. But today, the silence of the library is eerie. I feel like something is going to happen."

James strained his ears. "It's no different than how it usually is." He said as listened to turning pages and low breathing.

"No," Celeste, "It's very different something is wrong."

James felt uneasy about the new person. This was odd, nothing was wrong, but here she was insisting that there was. Maybe, she was just psychotic. That is what James decided to settle for until,

"James!" Celeste sat up and looked panicked, "quickly you have to go now! There is no one there to protect her! Go! You have to stop him!"

James was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

But whatever it was Celeste was adamant. She got up and pulled James to his feet. "James, you must go and protect her! She's just a child, she-"

But James never heard who or what she was. A deafening shriek of a small child, a low crack, and the low rumble of deep male laughter caused James to take off wand pulled, to the outside corridor.

By the time he got there, a small group was gathering around. Most every body was coming up the stairs from the Great Hall, but a small handful also came out of the library, and deserted classrooms. James took a quick survey of the hall, and the gathering queue. It is then he saw in the middle of the hall, a small body with a thick head of blond curls. James ran over to her and knelt down beside her. He gently rolled her over and pushed the hair away from her eyes. He felt his heart cleft in two.

"Beth!" Cried a fifth year boy, with the same curly hair, James could only assume this was her brother, Mike. He came running across the floor for a look at his sister. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know." James said honestly checking for a pulse. It was very faint. "She's alive." James said again as the Teachers began to push their way through.

Professor Sprout came to lead Mike away speaking soothing words, "It's ok, dear, and she's all right. Professor Dumbledore will se that she will get to the hospital wing, you can visit her in a bit."

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried over and examined the girl. Checking like James had done for a pulse just as Lily had joined them all.

"All Students back to the great Hall!" Professor Dumbledore called to the crowed after setting off a spark from his wand to call for silence. "Sit at your tables with your Prefects. NO one is to leave! Prefects, take a roll call of every student in the house. They all must be accounted for. I need the Heads of House to join me in my Study. Miss Evans. You accompany Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing with Miss Olsen, and then the both of you come straight to my office, understood? Good."

The heads of house and Professor Dumbledore all started down the corridor after the students, but turned left just short of them. James scooped the small girl up in his arms and proceeded in the opposite direction.

"Wait a second James, let me look at her." Lily said gently taking her pulse like James and Dumbledore had done before. Then a light shot from the end of Lily's wand it, was a small narrow beam, but she lifted Beth's eyelid open and shined it into the child's pupil.

"They're not dilating." Said Lily smoothing Beth's hair once more, "She's in a coma. I can't tell what kind of a curse was used. Madam Pomfery will have to look at this…it can't be a C curse because there is no marking, but I don't see how a B can do this sort of damage either."

"Lily, let's let Madam Pomfery look at it. She can tell us."

"Yes…I suppose but…But I think that…."

"Lily, you are over thinking. The point isn't what kind of curse, or hex or whatever it was, the point is someone tried to hurt this poor girl, this little girl who has done nothing wrong."

They reached the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfery was somehow waiting for them and tool Beth gingerly form James's arms.

"She will be all right now." Madam Pomfery said casting a hopeful look at them both. "Please wait here while I examine her."

"Please, Madam…may-" But Lily was stopped by a look from Madam Pomfery.

"Miss Evans I need to examine her myself. I'll let you both know when I figure out what's wrong."

James and Lily sat outside in the dark waiting room for what felt like a small eternity. Time ticked and droned on. Slow and steady, it felt as if time were even controlling the rhythm of James's breath. The second hand would tick and James would in hale, it would tick again and he would exhale…or that's what it felt like.

James leaned back on the bench and shut his eyes. He felt something soft and silky brush his cheek, as something weighed his shoulder slightly down. He opened his eyes, and saw that Lily had fallen asleep, and she had fallen over on his shoulder. He laughed slightly at the irony, then slowly drew his wand and materialized a small pillow.

He then slowly slid Lily's head form his shoulder to the pillow which he had laid at one end of the bench. He slid of the bench into the floor slowly stretching her body into a more comfortable sleeping position. He knelt beside her stroking her hair and watching her sleep. He wasn't sure if she would appreciate it given the way she had been acting the past few days, but James leaned over and gently brushed his lips against her forehead. Then hearing foot steps, he jumped, and then sat on the floor looking deliberately forward.

As the foot steps cam nearer, James watched the approaching shadow with baited breath…only to find out.

"James, I thought I told you both to come straight to my office." Dumbledore said as he rounded the corner to see James sitting outside the hospital wing as if he were standing guard.

James jumped to his feet. "I'm so sorry professor…I-" But, Dumbledore cut him off. "I understand, no doubt Miss Evans could not leave Miss Olsen so defenseless, and you could no doubt leave Miss Evans."

James shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Now, this is what you need to know, James. Security is tightened. We have teams patrolling around the clock. I have Aurors watching the grounds, and though this will disappoint you, I have canceled all quidditch matches until such a time that we can find our saboteur."

James heart sank. "You did what?"

"I'm sorry James, but you must realize how important the safety of my students is to me."

James looked over Dumbledore's shoulder through the small window looking into the Hospital Wing. He saw Madame Pomfery laying Beth down in a vacant hospital bed. James nodded his head.

"Yes, sir," He said to Dumbledore, "I think I do."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good then," he said, "I suggest that you go back up to your dormitory and get some sleep before your next lesson, James, you look weary."

James nodded as he turned to wake Lily. She stirred slightly, as James stroked her face, "Lily," he said now pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Wake up."

Lily's emerald green eyes fluttered open. She looked around a bit then she looked up at James.

"How's Beth?" she said sitting up.

"I don't know. Madam Pomfery hasn't come out yet."

"Oh." Lily looked down fallen.

"Dumbledore says we should go back to the dormitory before the next class. You can finish your nap there."

"Oh no, what time is it?" Asked Lily hurriedly.

James checked his watch, "Well it's just now ten, there is only thirty minutes until potions is over.

"Oh I need to go to potions." Lily said sitting up fast.

James looked a bit hurt. "Lily, I would really like to talk to you about yesterday."

"Oh, James I'm sorry, but I have to go to potions…I'm really having trouble with…"

James gently caught her hand as she was reaching for her book bag.

"Lily, we will talk about this today." There was no grin on his face. No playfulness in his voice. He could tell Lily was forcing herself to hold his gaze, to not allow herself to be intimidated. But soon, her fearsome gaze dropped, and James could have sworn she blushed a bit.

"I need to go to class, James. Will you please let go of my arm." There was softness in her voice that he had never heard before.

James let go. But it felt to him that he was letting go of a lot more than just her arm as watched her hurrying away to class. Her brilliant red hair glistened against her black robs.

"All right so what exactly lures a werewolf out of hiding?" Mr. Professor Fistic asked in D.A.D.A. the next class period.

Luscious Malfoly whispered to something to a burley Ravenclaw in front of him. The Raven claw turned and grinned slightly, then quickly faced the front again.

"Mr. Malfoy." Fistic said, "You have a response?"

Remus Leaned over and whispered to James and Sirius. "Do you smell something?"

"Nope." James said simply. "What does it smell like?"

Remus grinned. "It smells like the House elves are cooking up something good that's what. I'm very hungry. I didn't get breakfast."

The attention was now drawn back to the lecture at hand.

"Yes, so sorry Professor." Malfoy said with a smug expression.

"You have an answer then?"

"Yes I do. The answer is the beating heart."

"Very close Mr. Malfoy, but not quite. Does anyone else have an answer?"

"Blood," Said Remus without raising his hand and with a large amount of confidence. "A werewolf hears the heart beat, but he or she uses that like sonar, if they follow the sound of the heart, they will find the blood."

"Very good, Remus, five points for Gryffindor. Now, blood is the ultimately what lures them out of hiding to attack. So can any one tell me what other chemicals in the body peaks the curiosity or marks a prey?"

"What?" asked James before he could stop himself, "Professor, the book said blood… just blood? It said nothing about other chemicals and such."

"Mr. Potter how much of your Chapter did you read? Did you read only enough to finish the Study Guide?"

"Well of course I did!" Honesty had never failed James yet. "Usually that's all we talk about, just the stuff YOU put on YOUR Study Guides."

"Generally you are right Potter, but did I not say to make sure you read the whole Chapter?"

"James I told you, you should have read it." Sirius said aloud pretending to be outraged.

"Did you read it then Mr. Black?" Asked Professor Fistic.

"Ahhh, no not really…but only because James wouldn't let me out do him."

"I See. Well then I must explain this. OK, werewolves generally, avoid crowds…"

James decided to chance a look at Remus to see how he was taking all of this. He did look pale. But he was blinking oddly.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Don't worry about it, my eyes just hurt. I think some Gilly Powder got in my eyes in Potions."

Something didn't seem right to James.

"Now, that we know werewolves are not social with wizards, how do they track the prey they want? They can sniff out suitable…." Fistic continued.

"Do you hear that?" asked Remus.

"Hear what?" James asked.

"It's a loud…never mind."

"…Because of the coursing rush of adrenalin. They stalk prey based on Adrenaline, then go for the kill based on the blood. The more often a person is frightened then is allowed to stew in their fear; it's like adding seasoning to a soup. If that makes any…"

But before anything else could be said, Remus jumped suddenly across the table on top of Peter. Remus was pushing Peter's arms away. Remus was lowering his head ever closer to Peter's throat. James was prying that he and Sirius were the only ones who could see this as something more intense than a squabble.

Sirius threw in his shoulder knocking Remus off of Peter. James quickly pulled Peter out of the way then went to help subdue his mate.

Thinking fast he said, "REMUS THAT WAS A STUPID THING TO DO! ALL HE DID WAS SPILL INK ON YOUR BOOK!" Sirius apparently got the hint because all he did was scowl at Remus too. Whether or not Peter got it was unknown because he was white and almost ill looking form what had just happened. James figured he was so disoriented that he would have believed anything. James looked at Remus just for a split Second and could have sworn he saw Remus's eyes change back from yellow to blue, but it wasn't the blue James was used to seeing a warm happy blue, this was a cold pale blue, and James knew what was going on.

"LUPIN! Detention tomorrow night!" Fistic said looking outraged. "I mean it was just ink...it cleans up easy enough." Then with a sigh and a disappointed look at Remus Fistic said, "Class dismissed."

When they reached the great Hall for Lunch no one said a thing. It was very odd; Remus was having his wolfish cravings for blood during the day.

Finally the silence was broken.

"I didn't attack Peter because he spilt ink on my book did I?"

It wasn't much of a question. James and Sirius traded timid looks.

Remus spoke again, "I could smell his fear, he has been up to something, His heart was pounding and his blood was coursing through his body. I don't know why or how I did it, but the wolf…" he stopped short fearing he had said too much. "What will I do about my detention?" He said suddenly now a new fear coming across his face. "What if I...I mean, When I do turn…I'll…"

"It'll be ok, Remus." James said trying to calm his friend. "We'll figure something….."

"James."

James stopped short, he new the voice, it was Lily. James turned and looked up at her. His heart skipped beats again. Then Lily continued. "You wanted to talk?"

James stood up and followed Lily out of the Great Hall. She stopped and turned around.

"James I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done it."

"Done what?" asked James taken aback.

"I shouldn't have let you kiss me."

"Why not? Did I slobber too much for your likening or something?"

"No, James it's not that…it's…"

"You don't feel the same way then…you can't reciprocate what I feel?"

"No, James please don't ever think that. Don't ever think that…"

"What am I suppose to think, Lily?"

"I don't know James, I wish I could tell you, but it doesn't quite make sense to me yet so…I can't really…"

"Lily," James's voice was deep and concerned. "tell me what's going on, please…Remember I made an oath, so did Sirius, Remus, and Peter, we can help."

"I know James…but this is one of those things I need to work out for myself. I don't want you to think that you mean any less to me, and I really appreciate your friendship…will you promise me that won't change? We will still be friends right?"

"Of course." James said trying to look sincere. He did not want to turn into a Pratt in front of her.

She smiled brightly at James, "Thank you, James." Then raised her self on her toes and kissed his check. He felt warm and sick. Then he felt miserable and cold as he watch Lily move so gracefully away from him to go back to Gryffindor Tower.


	12. The Cat And The Rat

Hi Gang here is the next installment…I hope you like it….and remember all things affiliated with Harry Potter are not mine.

"James…" Sirius said as James lay on the flat of his back staring up at the ceiling. James said nothing for some reason staring at the new leak and watching the water drop slowly seemed like the highlight of the day.

"James, it will be all right. You know Dumbledore will take care of this thing with Remus."

James said nothing as he reached out his hand to catch a drop of water. Sirius pointed his wand at the leak and immediately mended the object of James's distraction.

James slowly rolled his head and looked disgruntled at Sirius.

Sirius grinned slightly then said, "Now are you going to listen to me?"

"Sure…" James said in a hopeless sort of voice.

Sirius leaned over the edge of his bed to look James in the face. "You know mate, not everything in life is certain. We aren't promised anything but living and dying. Your life is about getting what you want but doing with what you have."

James stared back up at the ceiling. "That's supposed to comfort me, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed deeply in frustration. He stopped to rethink what he was saying. Then busted out, "OK, Jamie…yes Lily is smart and beautiful, and clever, and talented, and fun. But there are also many other women who are just as beautiful, just as talented, and just as clever….."

"But they are not Lily!" James said rolling over and glaring at Sirius.

"James! What? What is it? I know you're broken hearted and I know it's going to take some time…but what is it about Lily that makes her so special? She keeps antagonizing you, she keeps splitting you, she keeps hurting you, and she brings you down emotionally…now she's done this after knowing how you feel about her. James, that's not something you mess around with. She hurt you deliberately."

"Come off it Sirius! I'm not _hurt_. I'm just disappointed."

"Really?" Sirius asked rising an eyebrow, "Because I have seen you make a Pratt of yourself since the first year trying to win Lily over. I hate to tell you this James but I have seen you disappointed. This you are doing right now is not disappointment, what you are, mate, is depressed."

"Get off it Sirius! What do you know about depression?"

"HELLO! JAMES? You are talking to the blood traitor of the Black family. Believe it or not mate I know what it's like to feel depressed."

James turned his attention back to the ceiling, as a loud clap of thunder shook the panes of glass. There was a long silence in which James thought about what was said. Then James voiced another bothering thought.

"What are we going to do with Remus?"

"I don't know."

"You know this is a problem, right Sirius?"

"Yes and no. Dumbledore will make sure the detention is served another night, but on the same token, If he finds out we're anmagi then we are in big trouble."

"What? No, that's not what I'm talking about, Sirius; I mean Remus's well being. I'm sure Dumbledore already knows we're anmagi. This has never happened before has it? I mean how many times does this happen."

Sirius didn't say a word and James knew why. There was no answer. This was the first time in James's knowledge of any sort of events in which a werewolf was having animal tendencies without the aid of the full moon.

"Where is Peter?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know."

"James, you have to believe me now when I say he's up to something."

James sat up his curiosity had indeed been perked. "Why?"

Sirius shrugged. "James…you heard that crap Fistic was telling us, about Adrenaline attracts the werewolf, keeps them curious about prey…then when it's time to attack they know the scent of the blood… remember?"

James nodded, "Yeah…so?"

Sirius looked unbelieving at James, "…James, Peter is not athletic, he is not adventurous, and he migrates to power. What would cause Peter to have high amounts of Adrenaline in his blood? He didn't know that Remus had marked him as prey…why would Peter be freaking out? Why would his heart rate be up? What did he fear at the moment?"

James felt his face light up with understanding. He reached over to his trunk and pulled out his Map.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"We are going to get to the bottom of all of this."

"We are?"

James nodded.

Sirius shrugged and threw his copy of Real Wizard's Magazine in the floor. "Cool. It's about time we were doing something fun."

* * *

James and Sirius moved stealthily around the castle. James was wrapped snug in his Grandfather's old invisibility cloak, Sirius dawned his dog appearance. James took the lead reading the map and following the dot that said Peter Pettigrew. The operation was going seemingly smooth until, a loud clunk of metal hitting the floor made James jump behind a statue, and made Sirius lay down, as if he were a stray that just happen to wonder into the castle. They waited with baited breath. But when the creature that was casting shadows on the floor came around the corner into sight, James sighed with relief. It was a cat. James assumed that he must have belonged to a Ravenclaw seeing as how they were so close to their common room. 

"It's only a cat." James whispered to Sirius. They watched the cat move down the hall. She was fancy and well taken care of. Her big green eyes seem to have their own light about them

Sirius stood up on all fours. He cocked his head to the side looking up at James as if asking him a question.

"No Sirius."

The dog's tale started to wag.

"Sirius I'm warning you. You'll wake up the whole Castle."

James heard Sirius start with a low growl. The cat stopped and looked directly at Sirius. Her ears lay back and she gave a low warning.

Sirius took off not listening to a word James had to say. Off went the dog fiercely barking at the cat. James ruffled his hair cursing Sirius and followed quickly. The cat stood glaring as the dog came nearer. Then she did something James would have never thought a cat smart enough to do. She rolled over and lay down on her back. Just as Sirius came upon her she stuck all four of her paws in the air brandishing her claws. Sirius yelped, as the feline's claws dug into his flesh. He quickly tried to get away from the cat. His paws however didn't want to help. He lost his traction on the freshly polished floor and went sliding into a suit of armor. James crouched low behind the statue, praying that someone would see the situation as a dog and a cat. Not a cat and a stupid wizard.

Sure enough the door of a near by classroom, swung open and out of it came Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and….Peter? James felt his jaw drop. Sirius growled low at the three of them.

"Damned animals." Spat Snape. "They will have wakened the whole castle."

"Let's not worry about it now…we have to get back to Slytherin tower." Said Malfoy. Narsicia will need to know about this." He said glaring at the cat. The cat growled in response.

The sound of more footsteps came to their ears.

"Quickly, Sverus! Remember Pettigrew, you will be well rewarded if you bring it to us." Then with that the two Slytherins and Peter went their separate ways.

Sirius regrouped and hid with James behind the statue. Flitch came to investigate the situation with Mrs. Norris.

"Well, my Sweet Peeves has really done it this time? The Headmaster MUST kick him out now…look at this nearly woke the whole castle and…" he stopped short when he saw the cat.

"Hello, it's you again is it?" he asked reaching down and stroking the cat's head. "Did you cause all of this? For such a pretty kitty, you do cause a lot of trouble for me. I need to find your owner and hang him by his nostrils." The cat meowed sweetly.

"But of course I don't blame you." Filch said cleaning up the armor. "You were probably spooked by Peeves. Well don't worry, Mrs. Norris and I will make sure he will leave you alone." But it seemed to James that Mrs. Norris would do nothing of the sort. James had a feeling that she wanted nothing to do with the primped and polish Persian, and it was also clear that she may have been jealous that Flitch was giving a strange cat so much attention already.

Finally, Flitch rubbed her ears one last time then left with Mrs. Norris at his heels. It was not until the footsteps died away that the cat moved from her spot. When the coast was clear and James was just about to make way back to the tower, something happened. The cat began to morph and change…then standing in front of them glaring down the corridor, stood Lily.

She strolled over to the statue. "Sirius, I should skin you!" she hissed into the darkness.

Sirius changed to his human form.

"I'm sorry Lily. I had no idea that it was you. I didn't even no you are an anamagi."

Lily flashed a grin. Then remembering that she was lecturing said, "But you should have known better than to harass a cat in the middle of the night…I'm surprised the whole castle didn't wake up."

"But they didn't" Sirius said triumphantly.

"But they could have." Lily retorted.

James pulled off his invisibility cloak. Lily jumped at the sudden sight of him. "Knock it off Lily, you knew it was him…he didn't know it was you. YOU shouldn't have scratched him."

James and Lily glared at each other.

"SO, Lil," Sirius interjected, "What's the deal with the snakes and the traitor?"

"I don't know, I heard little more than you did."

"Well then let's get back to the common room to figure this out." James said.

* * *

The Dawn was breaking on a Beautiful Friday morning, Lily, James, and Sirius were puffy eyed, hoarse, and exhausted. Strewn across the table were bottles of butter beer James had snuck them from the kitchens. It was not until footsteps from the dormitories above made them realize they had talked until the dawn. But, with all of the fuss about the variety of information Peter could leak and the fact that Lily was an anamagi nothing more seemed to be discussed. They had no more clues after the conference than before.

They went upstairs to get ready for the day. Remus was coming out of the dormitory in a bathrobe as James and Sirius were going in.

"Well Good morning." Remus said looking a little perplexed. "Where have you two been?"

Sirius forced a smile. "Hunting."

Remus returned the smile. Then he glanced at James. "You know I haven't seen you since Wednesday. Where have you been?"

James shrugged. "I have had a very bad go the past two days. And, last night I had a little bad luck with a cat, a dog, and a rat."

Remus looked up at James. "Like real animals then?"

James shook his head.

"Who is the cat?" Remus asked.

James smiled smugly. Remus, however thought is was very funny and started to laugh.

"Wait…it CAN'T be Lily."

James just continued to smile as Remus's laughter increased with the obvious answer.

James finally spoke. "Apparently Lily was in the second floor corridor and before Sirius realized she was animagi started to chase her thinking he'd just have some fun….but Lily out smarted him and caused a suit of armor to fall to the ground…it was quite a night."

"Yes," Sirius said as Remus continued to chuckle. "Blame everything on the dog and the cat, or, dear Jamie, have you forgotten about the rat."

"Peter was involved with this?" Remus asked his laughter now dying away.

James nodded.

"What happened?" Remus asked now reading the severity of the situation on James's face.

James ruffled his hair, then pulled his hand back looking at it disgusted. "Tell you what." He said "It's not safe to talk about it here. Let me grab my stuff and we'll got to the showers together and I'll tell you about it there."

"Wait, Jamie you don't think you need some sleep? You've been up for a solid 24 hours and we have to…." Sirius threw a look at Remus.

James shook his head. "No, I'm too charged right now. It's a half day today so I'll sleep after Magical Law until dinner."

"James," Remus said with a warning. "You know how I've been recently. I can explain to Professor Fistic and Professor Binns why you aren't there. You'll need your wits tonight."

"Don't worry," James said, "I'll be fine."

However, James was not fine that day. After showering he almost fell asleep in his oatmeal, and had the worst time trying to stay awake in History of Magic. This was not too bad…people often fell asleep in Professor Binns classes. Besides that, Sirius was a historical genius, so if he needed, "help", he knew he could get it. Yet, after History of Magic he had Potions this is where it was tricky.

Lily was in class, but she seemed to have just as much of a problem staying awake as James did, he wondered how it would look if both the Head Boy and Head Girl fell asleep in Potions.

"All right class," Professor Fistic said as she passed out diagrams of blood cells with three other unmarked diagrams. "Now, who can tell me which three potions interact with human DNA?"

"Polyjuice Potion." Said a Ravenclaw boy in the back.

"Correct Mr. Stolks. Five points. Now I need another…yes Miss Evans."

"Blood Keeper's potion."

"Yes, now five to Gryffindor. Who wants to take the last question? Mr. Snape?"

"Wolf Bane Potion." Snape said quietly.

"Very good. Ten points for that one, because Wolf Bane is a fairly new potion." Now lets discuss this concept of DNA in potion and how it reacts not only to the substances in the Potion, but also, how the altered DNA reacts to the hormones in the body. Something had clicked in James's head. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that Professor Fistic could give an answer

At the end of class, James beckoned Remus to go ahead and waited till the classroom was empty before he approached her desk.

She looked up and smiled briskly. "Well, Mr. Potter to what do I owe this visit?"

"I have a question Professor." James said.

"Oh?" She looked perplexed. "Well what is it about?"

"The lecture today."

She looked puzzled but kind. "Ok. What is your question?"

He swallowed hard. "What would happen if one of the potions were to react with say…werewolf DNA as opposed to human DNA?"

She slowly took off her reading glasses then said, "Well it depends on the potion. Wolf Bane potion is designed to separate most the wolf genes from the human genes. Because Polyjuice Potion only alter physical genes like height, hair color, eye color etc. it doesn't really posse as a problem unless he or she drinks it on a full moon, in which case the wolf will dominate just like it does in the drinker's regular state."

James was silent, for some reason he had a strange sense of foreboding about the Blood Keeper's potion.

Professor fistic became quiet. James's mind was reeling as he felt her watching him.

"Is something wrong Mr. Potter?"

"No." James lied.

"There isn't anything you may want to share with me?"

James shook his head. "No" He had lied again. Then he asked. "Professor, What about the Blood Keeper's Potion?"

"Well James. There is no research on this remember that all of this is just my hypothesis."

"But…"

"But the theory is that because the potion is DNA based not DNA activated. Blood Keeper's Potion locks up certain Amino Acids and proteins. And if the wolf DNA is particularly dominant then it is possible that it could lock the DNA and even more possible for the person to turn into a wolf without the full moon."

"What about the other drinkers?"

"I don't know Potter. I assume that it would lock their DNA as well in which case I would further assume the other drinkers will be ok."

James felt sick. "All right, thank you Professor." James left the room wondering who he was going to tell this to. Remus would be the one to fix this but he would be bitterly depressed and may not be able to think of a way out of this one.

"James?" Professor Fistic called.

James turned to look at her.

"If you have any other questions about this, Miss Evans is more than apt to help you research this. I'd give you extra credit for your efforts."

James smiled and left. But he some how thought that extra credit wasn't going to help this at all.


End file.
